Never Leave You
by Haren Sshi
Summary: "Aku menyukai darah." Lay berucap tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua orang di sekitarnya menghentikan kegiatannya dalam membaca buku sains dan beralih menatapnya terkejut. KrisTao. Don't Like Don't Read. Read and Review, please?
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Leave You**_

_Story_ © Haren Sshi

Warn: _Shonen-Ai_ atau _Yaoi_ atau _Boys Love_ atau apapun deh, yang penting _Male_x_Male_.

_Disclaimer_:

EXO © SM. Entertainment

_Insipired By_:

Uragiri Wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru © Odagiri Hotaru

Hotarubi no Mori E © Yuki Midorikawa

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Pemuda itu terus saja berlari di kegelapan malam. Ia berlari tanpa peduli bahwa ranting tanaman yang ia lewati akan melukai lengannya. Ia tak memiliki jantung yang berdetak. Namun sebuah perasaan tak enak terus saja melingkupi hatinya kala malam semakin larut.

Matanya memicing tajam. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas serangga-serangga berterbangan di dalam gelapnya hutan yang ia telusuri. Bahkan seandainya saja ada hewan buas yang menerkamnya, ia takkan memperdulikannya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, seseorang yang memenuhi hatinya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Pemuda itu mendongak. Ia kini telah sampai pada sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang sekali lihat saja tahu bahwa itu adalah rumah bangsawan. Perasaannya semakin berkelut tak nyaman.

Dalam sekali lompatan, ia kini berdiri di beranda kamar milik seseorang yang terletak di lantai dua rumah tersebut. Pintu yang menghubungkan antara beranda dan kamar tersebut tertutup rapat. Seolah-olah sang pemilik kamar tak mengijinkan seseorang untuk memasuki teritorinya. Namun, pemuda itu tak menghiraukannya. Dalam sekali dorong, pintu tersebut terbuka.

Bisa ia lihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Angin yang berhembus kencang tak membuat pemuda tersebut bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan pemuda pirang yang tertidur itu pun menghela nafas lega. Ia bisa melihat dengan matanya sendiri kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"Edi..."

Bagai mendengar sebuah alarm, pemuda yang sedang tertidur itupun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Bola mata dengan pupil berwarna merah menyala menampakkan keindahannya. Pemuda yang sedang berdiri itu pun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keindahan bola mata berwarna merah itu tengah menatapnya agak sayu, meskipun kegelapan kamar ini hanya diterangi oleh rembulan yang menyusup di balik tirai.

"Yi-Yifan?" Yifan mendekat saat pemuda itu memanggil namanya. "Ugh..." Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut merintih. Membuat Yifan khawatir dan bergegas mendekati pemuda itu sembari mengangkat kepalanya agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Edi, apa yang—" Perkataannya tercekat saat melihat sebuah tanda menghiasi leher indah milik pemuda pirang itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa marah menguasai dirinya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu tanda apa itu. Sebaliknya, ia tahu betul tanda itu. Tanda terkutuk yang sangat dihindari oleh kaum bangsawan seperti dirinya. "Katakan padaku, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Edison?"

Edison hanya tersenyum di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang menyiksanya. Ia tetap bungkam. Meskipun mata tajam merah darah milik Yifan menatapnya sengit.

"Oh, kau tak mau mengatakannya, Huang Edison?" Yifan berkata ditengah geramannya. Membuat wajahnya yang tampan itu kini terlihat menakutkan.

Pemuda bernama Edison itupun tetap memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mau memandang wajah marah milik Yifan itu. Selama ini, wajah rupawan itu selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Tak pernah sekalipun wajah itu memandang marah kepadanya.

"Oh, aku tahu." Yifan tersenyum mengerikan. "Keluarga barumu... Mereka yang melakukannya, bukan?"

Edison terbelalak lebar. "Ti-tidak, Yifan. Mereka—"

"Jangan membela kaum rendahan seperti mereka di hadapanku." Geramnya. "Apa kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu?" Tatapan Yifan menyiratkan kemarahan yang menggebu-gebu. "Mereka tahu kau adalah makhluk yang sama denganku. Kau membutuhkan darah, dan mereka tak memberikanmu makanan sedikitpun. Kau adalah bangsawan, Edi, dan manusia rendahan seperti mereka malah memperlakukanmu seperti binatang." Tatapannya kini menyendu. "Bahkan kini mereka semakin menyiksamu dengan menyegel kekuatan vampirmu, Edi." Tangan berkulit pucat milik Yifan mengusap lembut pipi pucat Edison. "Dalam keadaan seperti inipun kau masih membela mereka? Apa yang sudah mereka racuni ke otakmu, Edi?"

Edison tersenyum lemah. "Mereka hanya manusia lemah, Yifan." Tangan Edison terangkat, menyentuh wajah rupawan milik Yifan. "Justru aku berterima kasih pada mereka yang dengan sukarela menampungku disaat aku kehilangan anggota keluarga yang terbantai."

Yifan memicing tak suka atas apa yang dikatakan Edison. Ia tahu betul apa motif manusia rendahan seperti keluarga baru Edison mengangkat Edison sebagai anggota keluarga barunya. Seandainya Edison tahu, bahwa yang membantai keluarganya adalah keluarga barunya sendiri dengan menyewa Pemburu Vampir profesional.

"Kau lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan pada keluarga barumu ini, Edison."

Dengan begitu, Yifan pergi dari hadapan Edison. Menyisakan tatapan terkejut milik Edison yang terpaku atas kepergian Yifan.

"Tidak, Yifan." Edison mencoba bangkit dan menuruni ranjang yang di tempatinya. Tapi, kondisinya terlalu lemah sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. "Yifan, jangan. Kembali." Teriaknya lemah. Namun, Yifan tak memperdulikannya.

Edison bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma darah yang begitu pekat. Suara pekikan yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Beberapa suara barang pecah belah yang terhempas dan hancur berkeping-keping tak luput dari pendengarannya. Tanpa melihat pun Edison tahu betul apa yang dilakukan Yifan kepada keluarga barunya.

"Yifan..." air matanya meleleh, membasahi pipinya. Ia tak tahu untuk apa ia menangis. Entah untuk keluarga barunya yang meninggalkannya, atau rasa sakit yang menyiksa tubuhnya, atau menangisi Yifan yang telah menodai tangannya sendiri.

Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Keheningan melanda rumah mewah itu. Sebaliknya, bau darah yang begitu menyengat menghampiri penciuman Edison. Keluarganya sudah lenyap. Yifan telah membantai semuanya.

Matanya tertutup. Namun, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya merintih atas rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Namun ia bisa merasakan saat sepasang tangan membelenggu tubuhnya dan mendekap erat tubuhnya di pelukannya.

"Apa kau merasa tersiksa?" Yifan berkata lirih. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" ucapnya saat melihat Edison yang terlihat lemah.

"Aku... Tak merasa... Apa-apa..."

Yifan pun menggigit lengannya sendiri untuk mnyesap darahnya sendiri tepat di nadinya. Menyesap darah sebanyak mungkin dan mengumpulkannya di mulut. Setelah itu, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Edison. Ia biarkan cairan kental berwarna merah tersebut mengalir perlahan melalui tenggorokan Edison. Namun, reaksi Edison setelah meminum darah Yifan membuat Yifan terkejut.

Edison memuntahkan darah Yifan sembari mengernyit kesakitan. Edison merasa tenggorokkannya terbakar dan panas.

"Kenapa?" Yifan merasa sakit saat Edison memuntahkan darahnya, bukan meminumnya seperti selama ini dilakukannya. "Bukankah kau bilang darahku adalah kesukaanmu?"

Edison menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu, Yifan... Rasanya begitu berbeda... Uhukk..." Edison memegang lehernya sendiri. "Aku... Merasa tenggorokkanku terbakar. Aku tak bisa... Meminumnya..."

Airmata yang ditahan-tahan sedari tadi akhirnya tumpah. Bahkan saat ibu dan ayahnya mati di hadapannya dan berubah jadi debu pun, Yifan tak menampakkan air matanya. Namun, melihat sang terkasih begitu menderita, membuatnya tak bisa menahan kesedihannya.

"Edison... Edison... Edison..." Yifan merapalkan nama terkasih berulang kali. Berharap Edison bisa terbebas dari penderitaannya. Namun, Yifan sendiri tahu bahwa itu tak mungkin terjadi. Yifan semakin memeluk Edison erat. Takkan sedetikpun ia melepaskan Edison dari dekapannya.

Setelah keheningan beberapa menit, Yifan merasa ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya, yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Edison. "Dia... Aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya..." Dan setelah itupun Yifan membawa pergi Edison dari rumah mewah itu. Tak lupa... Dengan kekuatannya yang mengerikan... Yifan membakar habis rumah tersebut. Menghapus semua jejak atas apa yang telah ia perbuat terhadap salah satu keluarga yang terpandang di masyarakat kala itu.

Hujan turun begitu lebat. Hawa yang begitu dingin menjadi bertambah dingin. Tapi, hal itu tak membuat salah satu pemuda yang tengah membaca buku di kursi kesayangannya itu menggigil. Hawa dingin seperti ini sudah terbiasa baginya. Bahkan ia pun sanggup bertelanjang dada di tengah padang salju.

Suara ketukan di pintu rumah sederhana miliknya membuat pandangan pemuda itu teralihkan. Ia tak pernah menerima tamu. Terkecuali...

"Apakah itu kau, Kris?" sang pemuda bertanya.

"Ya, Lay."

Pemuda bernama Lay itu pun bergegas meletakkan buku tebalnya dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia bisa melihat Kris—nama panggilan Yifan—berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. "Kris, ada ap—astaga, Edi?" Lay terkejut menemukan Edison di gendongan Kris dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

"Lay... Tolong... Selamatkan Edi..."

Lagi-lagi Lay terkejut. Pasalnya, Kris tak pernah meminta tolong kepadanya ataupun kepada orang lain dengan wajah yang begitu menyakitkan seperti itu. Sebaliknya, Kris yang selama ini ia kenal bersikap dingin kepadanya.

"Masuklah Kris, baringkan ia di kasurku." Lay menyingkar tubuhnya untuk membiarkan sahabatnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kris pun meletakkan tubuh tak berdaya Edison di kasur milik Lay. Lay segera mendekatinya, mengusap rambut pirang Edison yang basah kuyup. "Aku akan memeriksanya."

"Lay." Lay memandang Kris yang memanggilnya memanggilnya. Namun Kris hanya diam. Sebaliknya, tangannya terjulur ke arah Edison. Ia memegang rahang Edison dan menolehkan kepala Edison ke kanan, agar Lay bisa melihat tanda terkutuk di leher kiri Edison.

Lay terbelalak. "Kris... Ini..."

"Lakukan sesuatu Lay. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu agar Edi bisa terbebas dari segel terkutuk ini." Kris merendahkan dirinya. Demi Edison, Kris rela membuang harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Lay terdiam saat memandang Kris yang begitu rapuh saat ini. Ia kembali meletakkan tangannya di dahi Edison sembari memejamkan matanya. Sebuah cahaya muncul dari telapak tangan milik Lay. Namun perlahan-lahan, cahaya yang berwarna kuning kehijauan tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Kau tau, Kris?" Lay kembali menatap Kris. "Ini bukanlah kuasaku. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Segel ini... Tak bisa dihilangkan. Kecuali kakekku sendiri. Tapi, kau tahu bahwa kakekku dibunuh tepat setelah dia mengetahui cara menghilangkan segel tersebut berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu." Lay menatap Edison sendu yang sedang merintih kesakitan. "Dia tampak begitu menderita."

Kris mengalihkan tatapannya. Tak sanggup melihat sang terkasih dalam kondisi yang begitu menderita. Apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Lay yang membuat dirinya semakin frustasi.

Kris berjalan menjauhi kedua pemuda itu. Ia dongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menahan airmata yang hendak kembali jatuh. Kris bingung, kepada siapa lagi ia harus minta tolong. Lay adalah vampir yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh. Selain Lay, ia tak tahu siapa lagi yang memiliki kekuatan seperti pemuda itu.

Lay menatap miris kepada Kris yang tampak begitu terpukul dan frustasi. Ia ingin menolong, namun ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Lay menggenggam tangan Edison. Tangan itu begitu dingin. Lay tak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya ini.

Lay bukanlah seorang bangsawan. Ia hanyalah vampir kelas menengah yang tinggal bersama kakeknya. Namun, setelah sang kakek telah tiada, ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Tapi cukup beruntung, memiliki dua orang pemuda keturunan bangsawan di sisinya. Terlebih Edison, pemuda itulah yang pertama kali mengajak dirinya untuk berteman. Bahkan pemuda itu juga yang mengajarkan dirinya agar tak membenci manusia. Sepasang warna matanya begitu berbeda dengan Kris dan Edison, namun itu tak membuat keduanya meninggalkan dirinya sebagai sahabat.

Tapi...

Lay merasa bersalah pada Edison. Perlahan-lahan... Ia menyukai kekasih Edison itu. Namun Lay tahu, bahwa Kris tak mungkin membalas perasaannya karena tatapan pemuda itu hanya untuk Edison seorang.

Lay mengusap airmata yang menetes di wajahnya. Ia teringat sesuatu. "Kris, aku punya satu cara untuk menyelamatkannya."

Perkataan Lay membuat Kris berbalik dan menatapnya. "Benarkah?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi apakah kau bisa—" Lay menatap Edison, "—menunggu lebih lama untuk bisa bersamanya?"

Kris beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mendekati Lay dan menggenggam tangannya. "Ya. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal segel yang tertanam di tubuh Edi menghilang."

Lay membiarkan Kris menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagiku. Tapi kalau aku gagal..."

Kris menunggu kelanjutan atas perkataan Lay. Namun, pemuda itu tak melanjutkannya. "Apa. Lay?"

Lay memutuskan pandangan keduanya dan menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Kris. "Tak ada, Kris." Lay tersenyum.

'Kalau aku gagal, maka aku akan mati... Begitu juga Edison...'

Lay menatap Edison yang terus saja merintih sedari tadi. Lay tahu betul bagaimana menderitanya Edison atas segel itu ketika ia memeriksanya tadi. "Bisakah kau menjauh dari kami, Kris?"

Meskipun sedikit tak rela, Kris mengangguk dan menjauh dari keduanya.

Lay menutup matanya. Memusatkan konsentrasinya dan menghilangkan semua segala kegelisahannya. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana cara melakukannya setelah ia mempelajari kekuatan itu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia tak yakin bahwa ini bisa berhasil, namun ia harus melakukannya.

Sebuah cahaya kuning kehijauan mulai berpendar di seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, kedua jari tengah dan telunjuk Lay menempel di kening Edison. Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah muncul di ujung kedua jari tersebut, membuat tubuh Edison perlahan-lahan ikut memancarkan cahaya berwarna merah.

Kris seakan takjup dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Lay. Kekuatannya begitu luar biasa. Jarang sekali ada vampir yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh seperti Lay. Kris seakan tak berkedip menyaksikan bagaimana Lay menggunakan kekuatannya untuk Edison.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Cahaya yang berpendar di sekitar tubuh kedua pemuda tersebut akhirnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Dan ketika cahaya tersebut menghilang, Lay tampak terengah-engah. Berulang kali ia menarik nafas panjang, namun itu tak cukup membantu. Walau bagaimanapun, ia mengeluarkan seluruh energinya.

Kedua mata Edison perlahan-lahan membuka. Menampakkan kedua pupil merahnya yang menyala, sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah keturunan bangsawan murni. "L-Lay—"

"Ssttt... Edi." Lay memeluk Edison. Prosesinya belumlah selesai. Lay menangis dalam diam dalam pelukan Edison. Ia tak sanggup melakukan prosesi yang terakhir. Edison hanya diam saja, membiarkan Lay menangis dalam pelukannya. "Edi, kumohon maafkan aku. Setelah aku melakukan ini, kau boleh membenciku." ucapnya sembari terisak diam. "Kau harus menunggu lebih lama agar bisa bersama Kris."

Edison mengangguk kecil. Dan kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat.

Mata Kris terbelalak lebar. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata orange milik Lay berpendar terang. Terlebih saat tangan kanan Lay menembus dada milik Edison dan menggenggam jantungnya yang tembus hingga ke punggung Edison.

Lay terisak. "Maafkan aku, Edi. Maafkan aku." Lay berulang kali merapalkan kalimat permintaan maafnya.

Edison tersenyum. "Aku—uhukk... Percaya padamu." Tatapan Edison beralih kepada Kris. "Yifan..."

Dan saat Lay menghancurkan jantung Edison, mata Edison tertutup rapat dan terkulai dalam pelukan Lay.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris menarik Lay dan melemparkannya ke dinding hingga dinding tersebut retak terhantam tubuh Lay. Lay terbatuk darah. Kris sangat marah padanya, terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya yang bersinar terang. Kris beralih dan memegang pundak Edison. "Edi, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Edison tetap diam. Namun perlahan-lahan tubuh Edison berubah menjadi butiran debu. Kris terperangah saat perlahan-lahan Edison menghilang dari dekapannya. Edison telah tiada.

Kris menoleh dan menatap Lay tajam. Lay tampak begitu kepayahan. Bahkan berdiri saja ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Kris menggeram. Dengan cepat ia menarik kerah Lay kuat dan mendekat kepadanya. "Lay, kau—"

"Aku sudah bilang kepadamu untuk menunggu, Kris." Potong Lay cepat. Ia kembali terbatuk dan terengah-engah. Hingga akhirnya Lay tak kuat menahannya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

Kris tak peduli dengan kondisi Lay yang begitu tak berdaya. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, bersiap untuk menghabisi Lay begitu saja dengan kukunya yang tajam. Ia tak peduli bahwa Lay adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah, Lay sudah membunuh sang terkasih.

Namun, mata merah darah itu memicing tajam kala suatu benda berkilau berwarna merah berada di genggaman tangan Lay. Kris menjatuhkan Lay begitu saja dan mengambil batu berwarna merah yang berada di tangan Lay. Seketika itu juga Kris tersadar.

Lay benar, ia harus menunggu.

Kris menggenggam erat batu berwarna merah yang begitu berkilau itu. Seberapapun lamanya ia menunggu, ia akan melakukannya. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Lay. Seketika ia merasa bersalah karena sempat berniat untuk membunuh sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Lay…" Kris mengusap wajah Lay. "Terima kasih…"

Hujan telah berhenti. Meninggalkan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit. Kris berjanji, ia akan selalu hidup dalam keabadiannya…

Menunggu sang terkasih yang akan segera kembali ke pelukannya…

…

**TBC**

…

Well, done! Setelah hampir dua tahun nga ngetik dan bikin fanfic lagi, akhirnya terselesaikan juga :3

Maaf untuk bahasa yang kaku, Haren butuh pemanasan :3

Ada yang mau bertanya tentang fanfic ini? Boleh, silahkan tuangkan di review. Haren bakal jawab di chapter depan.

Dan… maaf untuk fanfic KyuMin yang belum terselesaikan. Haren pengen banget namatin fanficnya. Tapi… semua KyuMin shipper juga tau gimana beratnya situasi sekarang ini. Haren nga dapet feelnya lagi. Bahkan, Haren pernah bikin status dif b bahwa Haren bakalan bikin fic KyuMin special buat Sungmin yang nikah. Tapi… rasanya berat banget nyeleseinnya. I'm so sorry, guys. Mungkin kapan-kapan bakal Haren publish dan juga update fanfic KyuMin yang lainnya.

Haren bukan EXO-L, tapi Haren fujoshi yang seneng banget liat hint BL sana sini. Dan tahun 2014 kemaren, terlalu banyak hal yang bikin Haren sakit hati sebagai fujoshi yang punya banyak kesenangan sama pair sana-sini. Salah satunya adalah ya KrisTao ini dan jangan lupa KyuMin. Ya sudahlah…

Well guys, kalau pengen fic ini lanjut, kasih review yang banyak ya~

Tapi Haren nga janji cepat, tapi Haren usahakan untuk tetap update.

Sankyuu~

Note: Nga ada KrisLay! Cuma ada KrisTao! Haren nga suka ada orang ketiga :3


	2. Chapter 2

Lay berlari sembari melompat pada gedung-gedung tinggi saat menjelang tengah malam dengan perasaan bahagia. Matanya berbinar cerah dan juga senyumannya yang merekah. Ia tak tahan ingin bertemu orang itu dan memberitahu berita gembira ini. Ia tak menghiraukan angin malam yang begitu dingin yang menghempas kulitnya. Karena saat ini kabar gembira ini lebih penting dari apapun.

Mata berwarna oranye terang itu bisa melihat dari kejauhan bahwa pemuda itu tengah berdiri di atas gedung yang tinggi. Ia mempercepat lompatan dan larinya untuk menemui pemuda itu.

"KRIS!

Dalam sekali lompatan terakhir, Lay mendarat tepat di samping kanan pemuda yang bernama Kris itu. Ia memandang Kris yang saat ini menikmati angin malam nan dingin di kota Qingdao dengan mata yang terpejam. Wajah tampannya tak berubah sedikitpun sejak kematian Edison dua ratus tahun silamnya.

Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan iris mata berwarna merah terang yang kini melirik Lay di sampingnya. Ia hanya diam saja, memberikan isyarat pada Lay agar menyampaikan berita yang dibawanya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah merasakannya, Kris." Arah pandangannya yang tertuju pada Kris kini beralih pada rumah sakit yang terletak di seberang bangunan yang menjadi tempatnya berdiri. "Dia terlahir kembali."

Kris pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju gedung rumah sakit di hadapannya. Genggaman tangannya yang sedari tadi menyimpan sebuah benda kini mengarah ke hadapannya, menampilkan sebuah batu mungil berwarna merah yang berpendar berkilauan.

Lay tersenyum saat memandang batu tersebut. "Apa kita perlu menjenguknya?"

Anggukan dari Kris menjadi jawaban atas ajakan Lay. Dalam sekejap mata, kedua pemuda itu menghilang dari atas gedung itu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Never Leave You**_

_Story By_ : Haren Sshi

_Warn_: _Boys Love_

_Disclaimer_:

EXO © SM. Ent

_Inspired By_:

_**Uragiri Wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru**_© Odagiri Hotaru

_**Hotarubi no Mori E**_ © Yuki Midorikawa

_**Vampire Knight**_ © Matsuri Hino

…

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesosok bayi yang bergelung dalam selimut di dalam sebuah inkubator menjadi perhatian keduanya. Selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya menandakan bahwa kehidupan bayi yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu tidaklah baik.

Lay memasukkan tangannya pada lubang yang tersedia pada inkubator tersebut. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada dada bayi itu yang tertutupi selimut dan memfokuskan kekuatannya untuk memeriksa keadaan bayi itu. Hanya selang beberapa detik sampai Lay menarik kembali tangannya.

"Jantungnya sangat lemah." Lay menatap Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kurasa ia hanya bisa bertahan dalam beberapa hari saja."

Kris memandang sendu pada sesosok bayi dalam inkubator tersebut. Hembusan nafas pelan dari bayi itu bisa Kris rasakan. "Apa kau tidak bisa menyembuhkannya?"

Lay menggeleng singkat. "Aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan seseorang yang memiliki darah _vampire_, meskipun tidak terlalu dominan. Tapi bayi ini sekarang adalah manusia."

Kris menyentuh dinding berlapis kaca inkubator tersebut. Ia hanya terlalu takut untuk menyentuhnya. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi, Lay." Ucapnya lirih.

Lay mengepalkan tangannya. Pada saat kondisi seperti ini, ia bahkan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Namun, saat mata oranyenya tertuju pada cahaya yang berasal dari batu di genggaman Kris, pada saat itulah ia menemukan jalan keluar.

"Batu itu…"

Kris memandang Lay. "Apa?"

"Batu itu… bisa menyembuhkannya, Kris." Lay menatap tepat pada iris merah Kris. "Namun, harus ada yang dikorbankan."

Kris membawa batu yang berada dalam genggamannya di hadapannya. Memandang batu yang berpendar terang itu. "Setengah jiwaku."

Lay terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Kris. "Tapi Kris—" Lay menelan ludahnya saat ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, "—biar aku yang—"

"Kau ingin mati?" Kris menatap tajam pada iris oranye Lay. "Aku tahu kau mengorbankan setengah jiwamu untuk Edison."

Lay tertunduk setelah mendengar perkataan Kris. "Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi aku sudah membunuh Edison…"

"Kau tidak membunuhnya." Kris memegang pundak Lay dan mencengkramnya. "Lagipula itu masa lalu! Edison kini hadir kembali, jadi tidak perlu ada yang mengorbankan nyawa di sini!"

Lay sedikit terkejut atas sikap Kris. Ia membuang pandangannya. "Baiklah, akan kita lakukan." Lay melepaskan cengkraman Kris di pundaknya. "Tapi, dia tidak akan menjadi manusia lagi, melainkan setengah _vampire_ karena batu itu adalah jantung Edison yang dulu."

Kris menggenggam erat batu di tangannya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yifan."_

_Kris menoleh ke arah Edison saat pemuda manis itu memanggilnya. "Hmm?"_

"_Jika kita ditakdirkan untuk terlahir kembali, apa kau masih tetap ingin menjadi seorang bangsawan _vampire_?"_

"_Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kris mengusap helai pirang Edison saat daun kering jatuh ke rambutnya._

"_Tidak. Hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawabnya sembari menumpukkan dagunya pada lututnya. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati angin sore yang begitu sejuk di bawah rindang pohon._

_Kris tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah. Aku tidak memikirkannya." Iris merahnya menatap daun-daun kering berjatuhan tertiup angin. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"_

_Edison tersenyum cerah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Kris dengan merentangkan tangannya. "Aku ingin menjadi manusia." Ucapnya girang. "Menjadi manusia itu rasanya pasti indah. Bisa merasakan makanan yang enak selain darah, bisa berteman dengan siapa saja tanpa ada batasan kasta, dan juga bisa merasakan—" Edison menyentuh dadanya, "—berbagai emosi."_

_Kris sedikit tertegun atas jawaban yang diberikan Edison. Lantas, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya._

_**Flashback end**_

"Kris, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Sebentar lagi pagi akan menjelang, dan manusia-manusia pasti akan memeriksa tempat ini."

Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Letakkan batu itu di dadanya dan tanganmu di atasnya. Aku akan menggunakan energimu agar batu itu bisa masuk ke jantungnya."

Kris menuruti apa yang dikatakan Lay. Ia menatap bayi itu sejenak sebelum meletakkan batu yang masih berpendar merah itu di atas dada yang berlapiskan selimut. Dan setelah itu ia pun meletakkan tangannya di atasnya.

Lay pun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kris. Ia memejamkan matanya guna memusatkan pikirannya pada kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Kris bisa melihat perlahan-lahan cahaya berwarna kuning kehijauan menerangi kedua tangan mereka dan menyebar hingga cahaya itu membungkus badan si bayi. Kris juga bisa merasakan bagaimana batu yang berada di bawah telapak tangannya perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam tubuh si bayi, begitu juga dengan energinya yang perlahan-lahan terkuras habis hingga prosesi itu selesai.

Kris merasa lelah luar biasa. Ia hampir saja tumbang jika Lay tidak menolongnya dengan menopang tubuhnya. "Kris! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lay bisa melihat Kris terengah-engah. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kris saat ini. Saat setengah jiwamu menghilang, maka kau akan merasakan maut di depanmu.

"Ya."

Terdengar suara bayi yang menangis keras. Kris dan Lay menoleh ke arah bayi itu yang kini memiliki rambut berwarna putih keperakan, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang berwarna hitam legam, ciri khas seorang manusia.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, Kris. Kita tidak boleh terlihat oleh manusia-manusia itu."

Kris memandang lama bagaimana bayi laki-laki itu menangis keras. 'Maafkan aku, Edison.' Saat mereka hendak melangkah pergi, Kris menyempatkan diri melirik papan nama yang tertempel di inkubator. 'Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, Huang Zi Tao.'

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kepindahannya setahun yang lalu dari Qingdao ke Seoul rupanya tak membawa perubahan yang banyak. Huang Zi Tao mengira bahwa di kehidupannya saat ini, ia tidak akan merasa diskriminasi oleh sebagian orang hanya karena ia memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dari kebanyakkan orang.

Umumnya manusia memiliki warna rambut hitam atau coklat. Tapi lihatlah rambut yang ia punya… ia memiliki warna rambut putih keperakan yang begitu sangat berbeda dari manusia lainnya miliki. Rumor mengatakan, jika seorang manusia memiliki warna rambut selain hitam dan coklat, maka manusia itu pasti keturunan monster. Seperti cerita beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu yang menyebutkan bahwa seorang _vampire_ umumnya memiliki rambut berwarna pirang. Ditambah lagi beberapa manusia di sini juga pernah melihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang walau hanya sepintas, yang membuat mereka yakin bahwa _vampire_ di dunia ini masih ada.

Tao sudah lelah menjelaskan kepada orang-orang yang menganggapnya monster bahwa dia adalah manusia. Dia tidak pernah memakan daging manusia ataupun meminum darahnya. Ia pun menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan bernafsu pada darah. Ia juga pernah mencukur habis rambutnya namun helai putih keperakan itu tetap saja tumbuh tanpa ada warna hitam maupun coklat.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tuanya bahwa ia telah dikutuk. Sejak berumur lima tahun, ia tak lagi diasuh oleh orang tuanya, melainkan seorang nenek yang begitu menyayanginya. Jika bukan karena sang nenek yang begitu menyayanginya hingga saat ini, ia mungkin akan mengakhiri hidupnya detik ini juga.

"Hei monster."

Tao menerima tas yang dilemparkan kepadanya saat ia baru saja tiba di gerbang sekolah.

"Bawakan tas ini sampai ke kelasku."

Lee Joon, salah satu teman sekelasnya yang merupakan anak kepala sekolah kini berjalan di depannya dengan gaya angkuh. Tao hanya menghela nafasnya, tak ingin mencari gara-gara pada orang itu.

…

Ketika jam istirahat telah habis, Tao bergegas untuk memasuki kelasnya yang akan ditempatinya selama satu tahun ke depan sebelum lulus. Namun, tampaknya telah terjadi keributan di kelasnya sendiri sehingga membuat pemuda ini kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Tao, aku tahu kau yang melakukannya."

Tao yang tak mengerti apa-apa tiba-tiba Lee Joon menunjuk ke arahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dompetku. Kau yang mengambilnya, bukan?"

Setelah Lee Joon mengatakannya, Tao makin mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. "Dompet? Aku?"

"Ya! Bukankah kau yang membawakan tasku tadi?"

"Oh!" Salah seorang teman Tao berucap. "Aku juga melihat Tao membawa tas Lee Joon tadi pagi."

Salah satu guru yang kebetulan berada di kelas menoleh pada Tao. "Benar kah itu, Tao?"

Tao otomatis mengangguk. "Ya, itu benar, _Saem_. Tapi aku—"

"Sebaiknya kita langsung saja periksa tasnya Tao." Lee Joon cepat-cepat memotong, lalu matanya melirik sinis ke arah Tao. "Aku yakin dompetku ada di tasnya."

Tao tidak mengerti mengapa ia yang tertuduh. Memang benar bahwa ia yang membawa tas Lee Joon, tapi itupun karena Lee Joon sendiri yang menyuruhnya.

Ketika gurunya mulai membongkar isi tasnya, dengan Lee Joon yang berada di sampingnya, Tao bisa melihat bahwa gurunya tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah dompet di antara tumpukan buku yang dimilikinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau mengambil kesempatan ini, Tao." Lee Joon berkata sinis saat gurunya menemukan sebuah dompet di tas milik Tao.

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak pernah merasa bahwa ia telah mengambil dompet tersebut. "Ti-tidak." Bibirnya terasa bergetar. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah difitnah kali ini. "A-aku tidak—"

"Apa kau kekurangan uang untuk membeli darah sebagai makananmu, Monster?"

Matanya terbelalak saat memandang Lee Joon berkata begitu kejam padanya. Matanya terasa panas. Serendah itukah pemuda itu memandangnya hanya karena warna rambutnya yang berbeda?

"Aku bukan monster!" Tao menjerit cukup keras, cukup menyita perhatian murid-murid yang berada di kelasnya. Tao memandang Lee Joon dengan mata yang memerah karena menahan amarah dan kekecewaan. "Aku memang berbeda, dan aku memanglah miskin. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal kotor seperti itu."

Setelah mengatakan sederet kalimat yang membuat Lee Joon terdiam, Tao segera mengangkat kaki dari ruangan itu dan berlari menuju belakang sekolah yang terdapat hutan di sana. Seharusnya ia tak boleh ke sana karena sekolah melarang murid-muridnya untuk menginjakkan kaki di hutan itu. Namun, Tao mengenyahkan larangan itu karena ia saat ini butuh kesendirian.

Tetes air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Berualng kali Tao menghapusnya, namun matanya tetap saja memproduksi air mata semakin banyak. Hingga saat ini ia berhenti di salah satu batang pohon yang cukup besar untuk dijadikan sandaran dirinya. Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah hingga ia bisa memumpukkan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya dan menopang keningnya. Tao semakin terisak dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Ia terus bertanya, kenapa ia harus diperlakukan berbeda hanya karena warna rambutnya? Lagipula, murid-murid di sana juga tidak pernah mendapati dirinya memakan manusia apalagi meminum darahnya karena Tao memang tidak pernah melakukan itu semua. Mereka hanya termakan rumor-rumor yang tidak berdasar.

Tao bisa mendengar suara pergerakan aneh di belakangnya membuat tangisannya berhenti seketika digantikan dengan rasa takut yang mendera. Ia mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan cepat sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana semak-semak itu bergerak. Lagipula, bukankah ini hutan? Bisa jadi hewan buas ada di balik semak-semak tersebut.

Namun Tao bisa bernafas lega untuk sekarang ini. Bukanlah binatang buas yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik semak-semak tersebut, melainkan hanya seekor kelinci putih yang sedang mencari makanan untuk rasa laparnya. Wajah Tao yang tadi terlihat tegang kini perlahan-lahan menampilkan senyuman. Tao tersenyum cerah bagaimana kelinci putih itu begitu lucu memakan makanan yang ada di tangannya.

"Hee… aku tak menyangka ada manusia yang memiliki aroma begitu kuat berada di sini."

Tao terbelalak saat mendengar suara berat dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia dengan cepat berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria tua dengan rambut pirang yang berdiri sembari menyeringai padanya. Terlihat gigi taring dari balik belah bibirnya yang mencuat tajam.

'Rambut pirang? Gigi taring? Jadi… rumor itu benar?' Tao perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya ketakutan. Kelinci putih yang sedari tadi makan itu pun telah berlari entah kemana. "Kau… _vampire_?"

"Ya, anak muda." Pria tua itu tertawa keras. "Tapi kau tidak memiliki aroma seperti manusia lainnya." Mata abu-abu milik pria tua melirik helai putih keperakan milik Tao. "Putih keperakan ya? Sepertinya kau setengah manusia."

Tao reflek memegang rambutnya. "Setengah manusia?" Ia menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak! Aku manusia dan selamanya akan tetap manusia!"

Lagi-lagi pria tua itu tertawa keras. "Manusia atau bukan, kini kau adalah santapanku."

Tao memilih berlari daripada mendengar ocehan pria tua itu. Saat ini nyawanya terancam. Ia tak menyangka akan menemukan monster legenda yang selama ramai dirumorkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau takkan bisa berlari kemana-mana."

Tao begitu terkejut saat _vampire_ itu kini sudah berada di hadapannya dengan sangat cepat. Padahal ia sudah yakin bahwa ia sudah berlari cukup jauh menghindari _vampire_ dalam sosok pria tua tersebut. Dengan dengan mudahnya _vampire_ itu menyusulnya dan mencengkram lengannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ugh!"

Lengan Tao yang dicengkram oleh kuku tajam milik _vampire_ itu kini mengarah ke atas. Membuat kakinya tak lagi menginjakkan tanah yang berpijak. Tao terangkat ke atas, dan cucuran darah dari luka akibat cengkraman _vampire_ itu kini berjauhan dan menetes ke wajah pria tua itu.

Lidah milik _vampire_ itu mengecap darah yang jatuh di sekitar bibirnya. Mata perak miliknya berpendar saat merasakan rasa manis dari darah tersebut.

"Darah ini… " Kekehan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. "DARAH YANG BEGITU NIKMAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Tao meringis tiap kali tusukan kuku _vampire_ itu menancap makin dalam ke lengannya. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk memukul tangan milik _vampire_ itu. Namun tampaknya perjuangannya sia-sia. _Vampire_ itu tak terpengaruh sedikit pun atas pukulannya.

"Sial. Lepaskan aku!" Tao menjerit dan tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tersebut.

Lagi-lagi _vampire_ itu tertawa keras. "Melepaskanmu hanya membuatku rugi besar."

Mata Tao memejam erat saat _vampire_ itu mulai mendekatkan gigi taring ke permukaan lehernya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik matanya terpejam, ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit mendera pantatnya karena tiba-tiba dijatuhkan begitu saja ke permukaan tanah. Tao mendongkak kepalanya ke atas saat matanya terbuka. Dan ia bisa melihat bagaimana _vampire_ itu terbelalak dengan tangan seseorang yang memegang jantungnya menembus tubuhnya dari belakang. Tangan itupun meremas jantung si _vampire_ dan dalam seketika tubuh itu berubah menjadi debu.

Tao bisa melihat bagaimana sosok yang berdiri di belakang _vampire_ itu sebelum _vampire_ itu berubah menjadi debu. Tubuh yang tinggi menjulang dengan pakaian serba hitam, rambut yang berwarna pirang, serta topeng rubah menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Tao tak bisa melihat wajah seperti apa yang terdapat di balik topeng itu. Tapi tetap saja, melihat rambut pirang yang dimiliki sosok itu membuat Tao tak bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Walau bagaimanapun, sosok bertopeng di hadapannya adalah _vampire_.

Sosok bertopeng rubah itu kemudian berjongkok berhadapan dengan Tao yang saat ini memundurkan badannya perlahan-lahan karena ketakutan. Tapi sosok itu dengan cepat menangkap lengannya yang terluka.

"A-apa kau ingin me-menghisap darahku ju-juga?" Tao bertanya gagap.

Sosok itu hanya terdiam sembari menatap wajah Tao melalui celah yang terdapat pada topeng tersebut. Sedangkan Tao tak tahu ekspresi apa yang akan ditampilkan di balik topeng rubah tersebut.

Sosok itu menyobek baju hitam yang dikenakannya hingga menghasilkan sehelai kain hitam yang pendek. Lalu mulai membalut luka yang ada di lengan Tao. Tao hanya terdiam, meskipun rasa takut itu masih ada. Dan ia sedikit meringis saat sosok itu mengikat kain yang membalut lukanya sedikit kuat.

Mata Tao terpejam erat saat tangan dari sosok berjubah itu terjulur menuju wajahnya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Mungkin saja sosok ini hendak menghisapna tiba-tiba, bukan? Namun anehnya, bukan gigitan yang dia terima, melainkan usapan di pipinya saat air mata tak sengaja jatuh ke pipinya.

Mungkin ini aneh, tapi Tao merasa familiar akan sentuhan ini.

"Pulanglah, dan obati lukamu ini."

Suara yang begitu berat nan rendah. Tapi Tao tak memikirkannya dan beralih mengangguk sembari bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sosok itu hanya terdiam memandangi bagaimana Tao berlari meninggalkannya di sini. Memastikan bahwa Tao tak mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

"Apa kau senang bertemu dengannya, Kris?" Lay muncul tiba-tiba dari balik batang pohon yang tak jauh dari dirinya.

Sosok bertopeng yang bernama Kris itu hanya terdiam, tak menanggapi pertanyaan Lay. Namun Lay tahu bahwa Kris diam-diam menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian penyerangan beberapa hari yang lalu, Tao memilih untuk tak bersekolah terlebih dahulu dengan berdalih bahwa ia sedang tak enak badan pada neneknya. Neneknya juga sempat bertanya mengenai luka di lengannya, dan Tao menjawab dengan berbohong bahwa ia hanya terjatuh. Tentu saja ia tak ingin membuat neneknya khawatir mengenai dirinya.

Tapi beberapa hari ini juga ia berpikir kembali tentang perkataan _vampire_ itu mengenai dirinya yang bukan seorang manusia. Jika benar dia bukanlah seorang manusia, seharusnya saat ini ia memangsa manusia, bukan?

Tidak, tidak. Tao menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Ia adalah manusia, dan selamanya manusia.

Mengenai sosok bertopeng rubah itu… Tao yakin dan benar-benar yakin ia adalah _vampire_. Tapi mengapa ia tidak memangsa dirinya dan malah berbalik untuk menolongnya? Apakah sosok itu tidak berminat pada darah yang dimilikinya? Bukankah si pria tua yang dibunuhnya itu mengatakan bahwa darahnya ini darah yang nikmat?

Lagi-lagi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat matanya tertuju pada luka yang sudah dibalut dengan perban yang baru, ia ingat bahwa ia belumlah mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan pemuda itu. Apakah ia harus menemui sosok itu lagi? Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Tao memandang jam dinding yang terdapat terpasang di kamar yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Masih ada waktu sebelum malam berganti. Apakah ia harus pergi ke belakang sekolah dan menemui sosok itu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih? Tapi Tao tidak yakin bahwa ia akan menemukan sosok bertopeng itu di sana.

Namun, apa salahnya untuk mencobanya, bukan?

Dengan memantapkan niatnya, ia mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi menuju hutan di belakang sekolah. Ia berdalih memerlukan udara segar saat neneknya bertanya mengenai kepergiannya.

Malam memang akan tiba dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam lagi. Dan Tao bisa merasakan gelap yang begitu pekat di dalam hutan itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya gugup. Kegelapan adalah salah satu hal yang paling dibencinya juga.

Tao menarik nafasnya perlahan-lahan kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia harus berani untuk memasuki hutan ini. Lagipula, niatnya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada sosok itu, bukan berniat untuk hal yang lain.

Dengan bermodalkan penerangan dari ponsel miliknya, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada ia harus merasakan kegelapan total di dalam hutan ini. Matanya mengawas dari suatu tempat ke tempat yang lain, mencari kira-kira dimana ia bertemu dengan sosok itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Err… haruskah ia berteriak memanggilnya?

Tao menarik nafasnya dalam. "Tu-tuan—" Dan sialnya suaranya malah terdengar seperti suara perempuan yang hendak minta tolong. Dengan deheman untuk menetralkan suaranya, ia mulai mengambil nafas lagi agar bisa menghasilkan suara yang lebih keras. "T-tuan bertopeng? Tuan b-bertopeng?" Dan tetap saja ia merasa gagap karena ketakutan.

Setelah beberapa menit berkeliling, ia tak menemukan siapapun di hutan ini. Mungkin seharusnya ia tak mencari sosok bertopeng itu. Walau bagaimanapun, pertemuan mereka tidaklah disengaja. Bisa jadi pemuda itu hanya kebetulan melintasi hutan ini dan menolongnya, bukan?

"Bodoh sekali aku untuk men—"

"Aku di sini."

Suara yang berat dan familiar terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia cepat berbalik dan menemukan sosok bertopeng itu berada di hadapannya. Seketika Tao merasa ketakutan. Ia hendak berlari meninggalkan tempat ini, namun ia teringat akan tujuannya.

Sosok bertopeng yang berada tiga meter di hadapannya perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah Tao, membuat pemuda manis itu terbelalak. Setiap satu langkah maju yang dilewati pemuda itu, maka satu langkah mundur yang Tao berikan. Hingga akhirnya langkah Tao terhenti karena ia tertahan pada salah satu batang pohon yang cukup besar. Apalagi ditambah sosok itu yang kini hanya beberapa senti di hadapannya. Mereka terdiam beberapa detik hingga sosok bertopeng rubah itu memenjarakan tubuh Tao dengan tangan miliknya yang menyangga tubuhnya. Tao terpejam ketakutan jika sosok ini malah akan melukainya.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Tao mengigit bibirnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin menjawab bahwa ia memang takut padanya. Tapi yang ada malah ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tetap saja terpejam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Buka matamu dan angkat kepalamu."

Tao semakin gelisah dan ia meremas kedua tangannya ketakutan. Tapi ia tetap menurut dengan membuka kedua belah matanya dan menatap ke arah mata topeng itu. Oh Tuhan… rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. "A-aku… Aku hanya—" sosok itu hanya terdiam ingin mendengar lanjutan perkataan Tao, "—hanya ingin me-mengucapkan terima kasih a-atas pertolonganmu ke-kemarin."

Sosok bertopeng itu menarik kembali tangannya dan mundur selangkah. Ia mengambil tangan Tao yang diperban dan mengelusnya pelan.

Tao sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin saja sosok itu menginginkan darahnya sebagai bentuk balasannya. Terlihat bagaimana sosok tu mengelus perban yang terdapat luka di lengannya. Walau bagaimanapun dia seorang _vampire_ 'kan? "K-kau—"

"Kris." Dan sosok itu melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Tao.

'Kris?' Seketika Tao tersentak. "A-ah! Aku Tao." Merasa suaranya terlalu keras ia berdehem pelan. "Huang Zi Tao." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Sosok yang bernama Kris itu hanya terdiam. Tapi Tao bisa merasakan arah pandangan Kris menuju padanya. "Ji-jika kau ingin da-darahku—" Tao menjulurkan lengan yang diperban, "—silakan saja. A-aku tidak apa-apa. A-asalkan ka-kau tidak me-menghisap habis darahku da-dan membuatku ma-mati." Tangan Tao bergetar hebat saat menjulurkan lengannya pada Kris. Sesungguhnya ia tak siap untuk hal ini. Ia takut akan kematian.

"Pulanglah. Malam akan tiba."

Tao menarik tangannya, merasa bodoh sendiri. "Ah, ya. Malam." Tao tersenyum kikuk. Ketika berbalik, hujan turun dengan derasnya. "Hu-hujan…" Dan dengan begini ia tak bisa pulang begitu saja.

Tao tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja sosok bertopeng itu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menuju ke hutan yang paling dalam.

Dan sekali lagi Tao merasakan familiar akan sentuhan ini.

…

**TBC**

…

Mungkin pembaca ff Haren ngerasa bahwa fic ini ada kemiripan sama fic Haren yang _There is Always You_. Yup, Haren akuin itu. Sebenernya Haren ada pemikiran buat bikin _There is Always You_ versi KrisTao. Tapi kalau bikin dua fic dengan isinya yang sama tapi beda tokoh aja kayaknya nga seru. Dan Haren pun mikirkan ide buat fic KrisTao dan jadilah fic ini. Tapi Haren pastikan ceritanya beda dan nga ada kesamaan antara satu dan lainnya. Kecuali konsep cerita yang sama.

Trus, maafkeun Haren nga update 1 tahun lebih :'D

Well, biar nga bingung aja nih buat penjelasan cerita ini. Mungkin ada yang ngeh kenapa warna mata Lay sama Kris Edison itu beda. Jadi, di zaman Kris dan Edison masih hidup, ada perbedaan kasta di antara para vampire. Iris merah buat yang keturunan bangsawan yang merupakan kasta tertinggi, iris oranye buat keturunan kaum menengah, dan iris abu-abu/silver/perak adalah manusia yang berubah menjadi vampire akibat gigitan vampire. Di fic ini vampire yang nga minum darah manusia sampai habis, manusianya bisa jadi vampire. Beda sama fic Haren satunya yang digigit vampire beberapa kalipun tetep nga akan berubah *lirik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin* Tapi kalau si vampire sampai minum darah manusia sampai habis, maka manusianya mati.

Penjelasan lain mengenai warna rambut. Anggap aja mereka nga kenal apa itu cat rambut /plak

Jadi untuk kaum vampire rambutnya pirang, sedangkan manusia itu rambutnya hitam atau coklat. Untuk Tao kasusnya beda ya kenapa warnanya perak :D dan warna mata manusia juga mengikuti warna rambut mereka :') dan untuk Tao lagi, warna matanya tetep hitam :D

Trus, ff ini tetap diposting di screenplays atau pindah ke EXO Next Door? Atau pindah ke blog Haren? Atau ke Wattpad? :D

Last, review!


	3. APRIL MOP!

"Pulanglah. Malam akan tiba."

Tao menarik tangannya, merasa bodoh sendiri. "Ah, ya. Malam." Tao tersenyum kikuk. Ketika berbalik, hujan turun dengan derasnya. "Hu-hujan…" Dan dengan begini ia tak bisa pulang begitu saja.

Tao tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja sosok bertopeng itu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menuju ke hutan yang paling dalam.

Dan sekali lagi Tao merasakan familiar akan sentuhan ini.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Never Leave You**_

_Story By_ : Haren Sshi

_Warn_: _Boys Love_

_Disclaimer_:

EXO © SM. Ent

…

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tao tidak tahu kemana sosok ini akan membawanya. Apakah ia akan berniat menyantap darahnya sampai habis lalu membuang mayatnya di tengah-tengah hutan dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mendapatkan mayatnya? Tao masih bersyukur kalau ia dibunuh dengan seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana jika ia diperkosa lalu dibiarkan telanjang di tengah hutan dalam keadaan lapar dan tersiksa? Tao lebih tidak mau hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu terjadi pada dirinya.

"K-Kris, kumohon—" Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya diikuti dengan Tao. Sosok itu berbalik menghadap Tao yang membuat remaja itu kini bertambah gugup. "A-apa?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Tao hanya mengangguk saat pemuda bertopeng rubah itu membawanya lebih dalam ke hutan. Di sekelilingnya hanya terdapat beberapa pepohonan yang rimbun dan juga tanpa penerangan sama sekali. Ia menjadi gugup kembali. Apakah di sini banyak hewan buas? Apakah di sana ada harimau? Atau kah ular berbisa?

Namun semakin ke dalam ia memasuki hutan ini, iris matanya mendapati ada sebuah cahaya yang menerobos kegelapan hutan ini. Pemuda bertopeng ini semakin membawanya menuju ke hutan itu. Dan kini terlihatlah beberapa lampu lampion yang tergantung di tali yang terikat di antara pohon-pohon. Tao heran… apakah lampu lampion itu tidak akan mati terkena hujan?

Pemuda bertopeng itu terdiam sebentar lalu berbalik memandangi Tao.

"Tao."

Tao mengerjap. "Huh? Apa?"

"Makeup-mu luntur."

Tao mengerjap polos. Ia usap pipinya yang basah. Dan benar saja, ada noda hitam yang tercipta. "Uh, oh. Apa kau punya tisu?"

"Aku tidak punya tisu. Tapi aku hanya punya hatiku yang akan selalu kuberikan padamu, Huang Zi Tao."

Hening melanda mereka. Tao ternganga mendengar semua perkataan pemuda bertopeng rubah itu.

"Tunggu." Tao meneliti sosok yang berdiri di depannya ini. "Apa kau Kris?"

Sosok itu memegang dagunya. "Ah, aku ingat aku belum menunjukkan sosokku yang ganteng ini."

Tao mengabaikan perkataan pemuda itu. Ia sibuk mengambil beberapa daun dan mengusap-ngusap wajahnya.

Sosok itu terlihat kesal karena Tao mengabaikannya. Ia pun mendekati remaja itu dan memegang pundaknya agar Tao bisa melihat sosoknya. "Tao!"

"Uh, ya? Maaf. Makeup-ku luntur, jadi aku harus membersihkannya. Aku ingin wajahku bisa tetap terlihat indah di hadapanmu."

Kini giliran pemuda bertopeng itu yang terdiam. Ia kini bisa melihat bahwa eyeliner yang dipakainya luntur dan meninggalkan noda hitam yang lumayan banyak di pipinya akibat hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. "Aku tidak yakin bahwa kau adalah Tao. Apa mungkin kau Baekhyun?"

Tao mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku Tao dan tidak akan pernah menjadi Baekhyun! Baekhyun tidak masuk cast di cerita ini! Justru aku meragukan bahwa kau adalah Wu Yi Fan."

"Aku tidak pernah menyebut namaku Yi Fan di hadapanmu. Kau peramal?"

Tao memijit dahinya. "Bukankah kita bertemu di chapter satu?"

"Ha?" Sosok bertopeng itu berkacak pinggang. "Kita memang bertemu di chapter satu. Tapi kau saat itu hanya anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang berteriak manggil bapak dan ibumu."

Kini giliran Tao yang mengernyit. "Oi, kau buka saja topengmu. Di chapter satu aku sudah mati."

Sosok itu mendesah. "Baiklah jika itu maumu." Sosok itu memegang topengnya dan melepasnya. Melihat wajah asli dari sosok itu membuat Tao terdiam. "Kau salah tempat—"

Sosok itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_Seriously_, Kyuhyun-_hyung_. Kau salah tempat. Ini _**Never Leave You**_, bukan _**There's Always You**_."

"Uh—" Sosok yang bernama Kyuhyun itu pun menggarukkan kepalanya. "Aku kira peranku berubah menjadi sosok bertopeng."

Tiba-tiba sesosok Lay muncul di belakang Kyuhyun. "Oh, kalian berdua di sini rupanya." Lay mendesah lega. "Bukankah kalian ingin liburan ke Jepang? Tapi sebelum itu kalian memintaku untuk menonton sirkus terlebih dahulu kan?"

Kini giliran Tao memijit kepalanya, begitu pula Kyuhyun. "Aku pikir kau sedang membicarakan _**Grow Up**_?" Tao kembali melihat lampion di sekelilingnya. "Pantas saja ada lampion, di sana ada sirkus." Tao mendesah lelah. "Jadi…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Kris?"

…

Never Leave April Fool on TBC

…

Just wanna troll you guys :P

Cerita aslinya lagi diketik. Wkwkwkwk…

Ingin tau Kris ada dimana? Silakeun baca _**There is Always You**_ :P

_**Inspired By: CLAMP and Webtoon**_


	4. Chapter 3

"Pulanglah. Malam akan tiba."

Tao menarik tangannya, merasa bodoh sendiri. "Ah, ya. Malam." Tao tersenyum kikuk. Ketika berbalik, hujan turun dengan derasnya. "Hu-hujan…" Dan dengan begini ia tak bisa pulang begitu saja.

Tao tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja sosok bertopeng itu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menuju ke hutan yang paling dalam.

Dan sekali lagi Tao merasakan familiar akan sentuhan ini.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Never Leave You**_

_Story By_ : Haren Sshi

_Warn_: _Boys Love_

_Disclaimer_:

EXO © SM. Ent

_Inspired By_:

_**Uragiri Wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru**_© Odagiri Hotaru

_**Hotarubi no Mori E**_ © Yuki Midorikawa

_**Vampire Knight**_ © Matsuri Hino

…

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tao tidak tahu kemana sosok ini akan membawanya. Apakah ia akan berniat menyantap darahnya sampai habis lalu membuang mayatnya di tengah-tengah hutan dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mendapatkan mayatnya? Tao masih bersyukur kalau ia dibunuh dengan seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana jika ia diperkosa lalu dibiarkan telanjang di tengah hutan dalam keadaan lapar dan tersiksa? Tao lebih tidak mau hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu terjadi pada dirinya.

"K-Kris, kumohon—" Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kris menghentikan langkahnya diikuti dengan Tao. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah pondok tak berpenghuni tanpa penerangan sedikit pun.

"Berteduhlah sementara di sini."

Melihat kondisi pondok yang gelap membuat nyali Tao ciut seketika. Ia bahkan lebih takut pada gelap daripada takut sakit karena hujan. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih baik—"

Suara petir menggelegar.

Tao seketika memejamkan matanya dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kris. Kris pun menarik tangannya dan membawa Tao masuk ke dalam pondok itu. Tao menurut. Karena baginya sekarang suara petir lebih mengerikan daripada kegelapan sekalipun.

Ketika mereka sudah di dalam pondok dan berteduh, Tao melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan merosot jatuh dengan bersandar pada dinding. Ia memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat.

Kris yang melihat kondisi Tao terenyuh. Ia melepaskan jaket hitam miliknya dan berniat untuk menyelimuti tubuh Tao.

"Ku-kumohon—" Tubuh Tao meringsut menjauh dari Kris. Ia merasa hidupnya makin terancam karena kehadiran Kris di dekatnya, "—menjauhlah dariku. Aku—" perkataan Tao terhenti ketika Kris mendekat dan menyampirkan jaketnya ke tubuhnya. Aroma Kris yang seperti aroma mint langsung membaur dalam penciumannya.

Kris berniat ingin meninggalkan Tao di sini karena terlihat sekali bahwa remaja itu takut padanya. Namun ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan suara petir makin menggelegar, ia bisa melihat Tao makin terpuruk pada ketakutannya. Kris takkan tega meninggalkannya di sini.

Ia pun kembali mendekat pada Tao dan memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia akan melindungi remaja ini dari apapun yang mengancam hidupnya.

Tao tersentak kaget saat Kris memeluknya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia ingin memberontak, tapi ketika suara petir terdengar lagi, ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris. Ia merasa bahwa pelukan pemuda bertopeng ini dapat menenangkannya.

Kris tahu mengapa remaja bernama Tao ini terlihat begitu ketakutan pada kegelapan dan juga petir. Dan Kris merasa ini semua adalah kesalahannya karena tak bisa menolong Tao saat ia dikunci di sebuah gudang oleh teman-temannya sendiri saat masih berusia delapan tahun. Ia dibully karena perbedaan yang begitu mencolok di antara teman-teman lainnya.

Kris tidak mungkin muncul begitu saja saat di sana masih ada beberapa manusia yang menjaga pintu gudang atas perintah salah satu dari anak-anak yang mengunci Tao. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan. Tapi setidaknya, manusia-manusia itu takkan membiarkannya mati meskipun rasa trauma mulai muncul dan hinggap di diri Tao.

Tao tertidur dalam pelukannya saat hujan sudah berhenti membasahi bumi. Kegelapan semakin pekat, dan Kris bisa memprediksi bahwa hari sudah menjelang malam, bahkan bisa jadi makan malam telah lewat.

Kris takkan membiarkan Tao terbangun. Ia tahu kalau remaja ini bangun maka ia akan histeris karena kegelapan mengarungi pandangannya. Kris mengangkat Tao pelan-pelan dan tetap membuatnya nyaman hingga ia bisa mengantarkannya pulang kembali ke rumah neneknya.

Pemuda bertopeng itu tidaklah gila untuk membawa Tao di muka umum. Ia memilih untuk melewati jalan pintas dimana manusia-manusia itu jarang melewatinya. Kris begitu berhati-hati agar Tao tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ketika Kris berada tepat di depan rumah Tao, seorang nenek tengah berdiri di depan pintu dalam keadaan cemas dan gelisah. Ketika mata nenek itu memandang Kris yang tengah membawa Tao, seketika matanya terbelalak.

"_Omo_! Si-siapa kau?"

Kris berhenti, tepat sekitar satu meter di depan nenek tersebut. Menunggu sang nenek merespon atas kedatangannya ini.

"Tapi—" sang nenek perlahan mendekat pada Kris. Tangannya mulai terangkat dan menyentuh bagian wajah yang tidak tertutupi topeng, "—aku mengenali struktur wajah ini," Tangannya masih meraba-raba wajah Kris, "—bukankah struktur wajah ini milik Tuan Kris?"

Kris terdiam sejenak. Ia meneliti sejenak wajah sang nenek dari remaja ini. "Kau adalah keturunan dari salah satu manusia pengabdi keluarga Huang."

"Ya, Anda benar, Tuan Kris." Sang nenek tersenyum cerah. "Nenek moyangku mengubah marganya menjadi Huang agar melestarikan marga Huang yang kala itu hanya Tuan Edison satu-satunya pemilik marga Huang yang terakhir." Tangan sang nenek beralih ke helai rambut Tao dan mengusapnya. "Dan aku tak menyangka kalau cucuku begitu mirip dengan Tuan Edison. Tapi, apa yang terjadi pada cucuku?"

"Dia hanya kelelahan."

"_Omo_… mari Tuan Kris, baringkan Tao di kamarnya."

Kris hanya menurut dan mengikuti sang nenek untuk menuju kamar Tao. Rumah ini begitu sederhana, tapi terdapat banyak kehangatan di dalamnya. Setidaknya Kris bersyukur, dikehidupan Tao yang sekarang, ia telah mendapatkan kasih sayang, meskipun hanya dari sang nenek.

Kris membaringkan Tao dengan hati-hati di ranjang miliknya. Menyelimuti remaja itu agar hawa dingin tak mengganggu kegiatan tidurnya. Ia menatap Tao sebentar sebelum beralih pada sang nenek dan membuka topeng rubah miliknya.

"_Omo_… wajah Tuan Kris tidak berubah sama sekali ketika dulu ibuku menunjukkan lukisan Tuan Kris dan juga Tuan Edison padaku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya melihat rupa Tuan Kris yang bahkan ibuku tidak pernah melihatnya langsung seperti ini." Sang nenek kembali mengangkat tangannya dan meraba-raba struktur wajah Kris. "Saya tak menyangka Tuan Kris masih hidup. Saya mengira Tuan Kris telah tiada saat peperangan antara _vampire_ dan manusia yang mengakibatkan kepunahan kaum _vampire_ di masa lampau." Tiba-tiba sang nenek tersentak dan menjauhkan tangannya. "Ah, apa yang telah saya lakukan? Saya telah lancang menyentuh wajah Tuan Kris."

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa." Sekali lagi ia memandang wajah Tao yang tidur dalam damai. "Rahasiakan semua ini pada Tao kalau kau mengenalku. Ini belum saatnya dia tahu segalanya." Kris memegang pundak sang nenek dan mengusapnya. "Aku harus pergi. Jaga Tao baik-baik."

Sang nenek mengangguk, "Ya, Tuan Kris." Tapi pada saat itu pula Kris telah menghilang dari pandangan…

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah dimulai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Tao memandang ke arah papan tulis untuk membaca beberapa kalimat di sana, lalu kemudian beralih pada buku tulis di mejanya sendiri untuk mencatat kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Sang guru menerangkan beberapa materi tentang sejarah dunia yang membuat sebagian murid merasa bosan, termasuk Tao tentunya. Tapi karena ia adalah murid beasiswa, mau tidak mau ia harus memahami semua materi yang diberikan.

Tao sedikit melamun mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia sangat yakin bahwa sebelumnya ia berada di senuah pondok yang gelap bersama dengan seorang vampire yang bernama Kris. Tapi entah mengapa pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah terbangun di tempat tidurnya. Neneknya mengatakan bahwa ia memang ketiduran semenjak sore hingga sampai pagi keesokan harinya menjelang. Tao juga menceritakan keadaannya yang pada saat itu berada di pondok. Tapi neneknya tak percaya dan berdalih bahwa itu semua hanya bunga tidur.

"Apa benar kalau kemarin aku bermimpi? Rasanya benar-benar seperti nyata." Tao bergumam pelan. Lamunannya terganggu ketika suara ketukan terdengar dari luar pintu kelas. Ia bisa melihat salah satu guru sastra datang dan berbicara dengan sebentar dengan guru sejarah setelah kemudian ia berbalik pergi dan membawa seorang murid baru.

"Ah, sepertinya kalian mendapatkan teman baru."

Tao memperhatikan bagaimana rupa murid baru itu yang terlihat rupawan dan juga manis secara bersamaan. Sanggup membuat gadis-gadis di kelas ini memekik tertahan melihat rupa murid baru itu. "Wajahnya… tidak terlihat seperti seorang manusia. Dia seperti terlalu indah untuk ukuran manusia." Gumam Tao lagi.

"Nah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu, Anak Muda."

Murid baru itu tersenyum manis dan menampilkan dimple yang terdapat pada pipinya. "_Kamsahamnida_, _Saem_." Sang murid berdehem sebentar. "Perkenalkan, namaku Zhang Yi Xing. Aku pindahan dari China. Kalian bisa memanggilku Lay."

"Ah, baiklah, Lay-_sshi_." Sang guru terlihat mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan pandangannya pada satu titik objek. "Kau bisa duduk di samping Lee Sang Yeon."

Murid yang bernama Lee Sang Yeon itu pun mengangkat tangannya agar mempermudah Lay menemukan dirinya. Tapi Lay hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali beralih memandangi guru sejarah itu. "_Saem_, bisakah saya memilih tempat dudukku sendiri?"

Guru sejarah itu mengernyit heran mendengar perkataan Lay. "Memilih sendiri?"

Lay mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah jika kau ingin memilih sendiri. Tapi, kau ingin duduk dimana?"

Lay tersenyum kembali. "Saya ingin duduk di samping seseorang yang memiliki rambut perak di ujung belakang sana."

Mendengar ada seseorang yang menyebutkan ciri-cirinya, membuat Tao menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Lay terkejut. Pasalnya dia adalah murid baru. Dan ia pasti akan mendapatkan perlakuan buruk kalau ia dekat dengan dirinya.

Guru sejarah itu pun memandang Lay heran. "Bukankah di sana terlalu jauh? Kau adalah murid baru. Setidaknya kau harus duduk lebih ke depan agar kau bisa fokus pada pelajaran dan mengejar ketinggalan."

"Tak apa, _Saem_. Aku butuh ketenangan. Kurasa duduk di belakang adalah pilihan yang tepat."

Sang guru mengusap tengkuknya. "Ya… kalau kau ingin duduk di sana. Aku tidak bisa melarangmu."

"Terima kasih, _Saem_." Lay menunduk sebagai tanda hormat.

"Tapi kau akan terkena sial jika duduk di dekatnya, Lay-sshi." Salah satu seorang murid perempuan yang duduk di bangku barisan nomor dua berkata. "Lihat saja rambutnya yang berwarna perak. Bukankah dia keturunan monster?"

Lay menatap gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu. "Kalau begitu, apakah kamu mau bertukar tempat duduk denganku?"

Gadis itu terdiam di tempat duduknya saat Lay mengajukan penawaran.

"Ah, sudah-sudah." Sang guru meleraikan. "Pelajaran akan segera dimulai kembali. Dan untuk Suho-_sshi_?"

Pemuda yang bernama Suho itu pun mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, _Saem_?"

"Karena kau ketua kelas di sini, bisakah kau antarkan Lay-sshi berkeliling sekolah kita ketika istirahat nanti?"

Suho pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Karena memang tugasnya lah yang membawa murid baru dan memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah padanya. Sedangkan Lay pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat duduknya di samping Tao.

Tao memperhatikan bagaimana rupa si murid baru. Wajahnya putih, kulitnya terlihat mulus, dan rupanya seperti boneka. Kenapa orang ini lebih memilih duduk di sampingnya? Bukan di samping Lee Sang Yeon yang jelas-jelas bisa lebih fokus terhadap pelajaran? 

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Tao tersentak saat ia ketahuan memperhatikan rupa Lay.

"Ah, tidak." Tao meremas jari jemarinya. "Kau seharusnya mendengarkan gadis itu untuk tak berdekatan denganku."

"Kenapa?"

Tao menumpukkan dagunya pada tangannya. "Karena kau pasti akan terkena sial."

Hening melanda cukup lama, sampai Lay memulai percakapan kembali. "Namaku Zhang Yi Xing."

Tao sedikit tergagap saat Lay memilih memperkenalkan dirinya daripada membalas kata-katanya tadi. "Aku Tao. Huang Zi Tao."

"Zi Tao, ya? Senang berkenalan denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Lay memandang bagaimana pemuda-pemuda di sana bermain basket dengan begitu riangnya padahal cuaca cukup terik siang ini. Beberapa perempuan memilih untuk bersorak, menyemangati jagoannya masing-masing di tepi lapangan.

"Apakah kau tertarik pada basket, Lay-sshi?"

Lay menoleh saat Suho berbicara di sampingnya.

"Jika kau tertarik, kau bisa mendaftar klub basket. Kebetulan sekali salah satu temanku adalah ketua klubnya."

Lay menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja."

"Begitu." Suho mengangguk. "Lagipula sekolah ini mewajibkan para muridnya untuk masuk ekskul, setidaknya satu ekskul. Kecuali jika kau ingin menjadi anggota OSIS."

"Ah, akan aku pikirkan. Lagipula aku murid baru di sini, dan belum mengenal sekolah ini secara rinci." Lay kembali tersenyum, membuat orang-orang sekitar yang melihat senyumannya terpesona. "Bisa kita lanjutkan mengeksplorasi sekolah ini, Suho-sshi?"

Suho memandang ke arah jam tangannya yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kau benar. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir." Suho menengok ke kanan lalu ke kiri. "Sepertinya hanya tinggal sebelah barat saja. Dan—" sembari melangkah kembali Suho melanjutkan, "—panggil aku Suho saja biar lebih akrab."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku dengan Lay, Suho."

Suho tertawa pelan. "Ah, baiklah, Lay." Suho berjalan sembari menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang berada di hadapan mereka. "Ini adalah gedung olahraga. Kami biasa mengadakan pertandingan di sini. Seperti basket, voli, futsal, bahkan bulutangkis. Kami akan mengadakan pertandingan olahraga setiap akhir semester setelah ujian sekolah."

Lay mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Suho. "Ah, begitu rupanya. Gedungnya cukup luas."

"Ya, begitulah. Bahkan sekolah sering menyewakan gedung ini untuk pertandingan olahraga dari sekolah lain."

"Aku tak begitu heran. Mengingat sekolah ini adalah sekolah terbaik."

Suho hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Lay. "Kita pindah ke tempat terakhir." Mereka kembali melangkah setelah menutup pintu gedung olahraga. Beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berpijak, ada sebuah gedung yang terlihat sepi dari jangkauan murid-murid sekolah ini. Bahkan Lay tak merasakan kehadiran satu pun manusia di sana. "Ini adalah gudang. Seperti yang kau lihat, tak ada satu pun murid yang ingin bersantai di sini. Karena memang kami menyimpan persediaan peralatan sekolah di sini. Hanya orang-orang berkeperluan saja yang memasuki tempat ini."

"Apakah gudang ini menyimpan sebuha rumor tertentu hingga orang-orang jarang ke sini?"

"Kurasa tidak." Suho menjawab santai. "Tak ada rumor apapun karena memang tempat ini kurang sesuai dijadikan tempat santai anak-anak. Yah, kecuali ada murid yang bandel dengan merokok bahkan bermesraan di sini."

"Apa mereka akan dikeluarkan bisa ketahuan?"

"Jika mereka adalah penerima beasiswa, maka beasiswanya akan dicabut. Kalau bukan, mereka hanya terkena skorsing 1 minggu."

"Aku mengerti."

Mereka terdiam sejenak selama beberapa menit. Setelah itu Suho memilih untuk berdiri di hadapan Lay dan memandang pemuda itu tepat di matanya. "Lay."

Lay membalas tatapan Suho. "Ada apa, Suho."

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sedari awal. Tapi aku tahu bahwa ini adalah rahasiamu." Suho memperhatikan sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa tak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Aku tahu kau bukanlah manusia sepertiku."

Lay sedikit terbelalak sebelum ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau… ada seorang _vampire_."

Hening melanda dan seketika Lay tertawa. "Kau ingin bercanda denganku, Suho?"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Lay." Suho tetap menampilkan ekspresi tenangnya. Tak terpengaruh dengan sikap Lay. "Kau mungkin bisa menipu orang-orang di sini dengan ilusi yang kau lakukan." Suho mendekat selangkah. "Rambutmu berwarna pirang, dan matamu berwarna oranye. Tak banyak _vampire_ yang memiliki ciri-ciri sepertimu mengingat banyak _vampire_ yang memiliki iris mata berwarna abu-abu."

Lay terdiam mendengar penjelasan Suho. Ekspresi ramah yang ia tampilkan berubah menjadi dingin. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku?" Suho menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya seorang murid biasa."

Lay menatap tajam saat Suho menjawab dengan santainya. Ia tahu bahwa Suho pasti memiliki jati dirinya yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku katakan semuanya." Suho menyandar pada dinding beton di sampingnya. "Aku hanyalah anak dari seorang pendeta. Dan juga… kakekku adalah seorang pembasmi _vampire_." Terdengar suara bel bahwa jam istirahat telah habis. Namun tampaknya keduanya tak terpengaruh oleh suara bel tersebut. Mereka tetap pada posisinya masing-masing. "Karena itulah aku tak terpengaruh dengan ilusimu karena darah dan kemampuan kakekku sebagai pembasmi _vampire_ menurun padaku." Suho menatap Lay dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga tahu bahwa anak yang bernama Huang Zi Tao itu adalah setengah _vampire_."

Mendengar nama Zi Tao disebut membuat Lay merasa marah. "Kau—" Lay maju mendekati Suho dan mencengkram kerah seragamnya, "—jika kau ingin membasmiku, silakan saja! Tapi jangan pernah kau sentuh Tao dengan tanganmu!"

"Aku tak pernah bilang bahwa aku adalah pembasmi _vampire_, Zhang Yi Xing." Suho membalas cepat.

Lay yang mendengarnya pun mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Biar aku perjelas, Zhang Yi Xing." Suho melepaskan cengkraman tangan Lay di kerah seragamnya. Seragamnya yang terlihat kusut kini ia rapikan. "Aku hanya berkata bahwa aku memilik darah dan kemampuan pembasmi _vampire_ dari kakekku. Tapi bukan berarti aku adalah pembasmi _vampire_." Matanya memandang mata Lay yang berpendar oranye. Ia tak terlihat takut sedikitpun. "Jika pun aku adalah pembasmi vampire, Huang Zi Tao sudah mati lebih dulu."

Lay mengepalkan tangannya, merasa bahwa Suho bisa saja orang yang berbahaya.

"Aku akui bahwa aku memang sering membunuh para _vampire_. Tapi aku membunuh mereka jika mereka mengganggu keluargaku." Suho yang semula bersandar pada dinding kini berdiri tegak. "Huang Zi Tao anak yang manis. Dia tak pernah menyakiti siapapun. Aku yakin dia tidak mengetahui jati dirinya yang setengah _vampire_." Suho pun berniat untuk meninggalkan Lay. Namun sebelum itu ia berdiri di samping Lay. "Tapi jika kau bahkan Zi Tao sekalipun menggangguku dan membahayakan keluargaku, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian dengan tanganku." Dan dengan begitu ia pergi meninggal Lay sendiri di gudang tersebut.

Lay hanya menatap Suho yang pergi begitu saja. Mulai sekarang ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindungi Tao dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ia miliki. Takkan ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakitinya.

…

**TBC**

…

Hai hai~

Ini chapter 3 yang sebenernya ya~ Maaf kalau sebagian dari kalian ada yang merasa tertipu sama chapter kemaren. Seriously, cerita sebelumnya cuma buat seneng-seneng doang. Nga ada hubungannya sama cerita di sini. Yah, anggap aja cuma behind the scene lol

Perasaan Haren aja atau apa reviewnya berkurang ya? Padahal viewsnya lumayan banyak. Hmm… banyak silent reader nih. Mungkin next Haren bakal hiatus aja kali ya kalau reviewnya sedikit gini. Padahal Haren lagi semangat-semangatnya ngetik. Kalau kalian males review, Haren juga males update.

Oke, minta reviewnya ya~


	5. Chapter 4

Lay menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah terlihat sepi dari murid-murid yang berkeliaran dikarenakan jam istirahat telah habis. Ada beberapa guru yang menanyakan dirinya mengenai dirinya yang masih di luar kelas. Dengan senyuman manisnya Lay berkata bahwa dia baru saja habis dari toilet.

Kini ia berdiri tempat di depan pintu kelasnya sendiri. Sebelum memasuki kelasnya, ia mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Barulah ia menggeser pintunya dan semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Lay-_sshi_, kau habis darimana saja?" Sang guru bertanya.

Lay tersenyum. "Aku baru saja ditinggal oleh ketua kelas di bagian gudang, _Saem_. Makanya aku terlambat." Lay melirik ke arah Suho dan menyeringai kecil. Lalu setelah itu ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku, _Saem_."

"Ya sudah, tak apa." Mendengar perkataan gurunya, Lay menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Dan untuk kau Suho, jangan meninggalkan murid baru seperti itu. Mengerti?"

Suho menatap gurunya dan mengangguk. "_Ye_." Kepalanya menunduk sedikit. "Maafkan aku, _Saem_." Ia menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan pandangannya bertabrakkan dengan sosok Lay yang menyeringai kecil kepadanya di depan kelas. Melihatnya membuatnya menggerutu kecil.

Sang guru menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Lain kali kau jangan mengulanginya lagi. Dan untuk Lay." Lay menatap gurunya. "Silakan kembali pada tempat dudukmu."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Never Leave You**_

_Story By_ : Haren Sshi

_Warn_: _Boys Love_

_Disclaimer_:

EXO © SM. Ent

_Inspired By_:

_**Uragiri Wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru**_© Odagiri Hotaru

_**Hotarubi no Mori E**_ © Yuki Midorikawa

_**Vampire Knight**_ © Matsuri Hino

…

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lay melangkah menuju tempat duduknya. Orang-orang yang menatapnya kini kembali pada aktifitasnya semula. Lay duduk sembari melirik Tao yang tampak fokus pada papan tulis di hadapannya. "Benar-benar mirip Edison." Gumamnya pelan. Namun Tao merasa terusik dengan gumaman Lay.

"Ada apa, Lay-_sshi_? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Tao pelan.

Lay tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Lay menjawab tak kalah pelan. Mereka berdua tak ingin guru memergoki mereka yang sedang berbicara dalam kelas yang berakibat mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman nanti.

Beberapa jam diisi dengan penjelasan materi oleh sang guru diiringi dengan tanya jawab antara guru dan murid. Sebagian besar pertanyaan didominasi oleh Lay dikarenakan ia yang merupakan murid baru di sini. Hingga pada akhirnya jam istirahat kedua berdentang dan pelajaran pun berakhir.

"Lay-_sshi_, mau ke kantin bersama kami?" Beberapa murid perempuan menghampiri mejanya dan mengajaknya.

Lay melirik Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Tao masih duduk di tempat dan menyelesaikan catatannya. "Kurasa tidak. Aku masih merasa kenyang."

Terdengar desahan kecewa dari beberapa murid yang mengajaknya. Namun ada seseorang yang tetap memaksanya untuk ikut dan berdalih bahwa ia menraktir Lay sepuasnya hari ini. Tapi tetap saja itu percuma karena lagi-lagi Lay menolaknya dengan halus hingga pada akhirnya mereka menyerah dan pergi ke kantin.

Lay lagi-lagi melirik Tao. Remaja itu memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkannya buku yang lain. Lay berdehem. "Apa kau tidak ke kantin?"

Tao menoleh pada Lay dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau berbicara padaku?"

Lay mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku berbicara denganmu." Lay menoleh ke sekitar. "Lihat? Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa kuajak berbicara selain kau."

Tao mengangguk dengan pandangan yang menandakan bahwa dirinya merasa bersalah. "Ah, maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku tidak ke kantin." Tao mengeluarkan bekal dari laci meja. "Aku masih punya bekal yang harus dihabiskan."

"Bekal?" Lay menatap tertarik pada isi bekal yang dibuka Tao, dan terlihat bahwa isinya yang tinggal setengah. "Buatanmu?"

Tao menggeleng. "Bukan. Ini buatan nenekku."

"Aku mengerti." Lay menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. "Boleh aku mencobanya?"

Tao yang saat itu menyumpit kimchi kembali menoleh pada Lay. "Mencoba? Bekalku?"

Lay mengangguk.

"Err… apa kau yakin?" Tao menatapnya ragu.

"Ya, aku yakin. Memangnya kenapa? Takut kau akan kelaparan jika aku memakannya?"

Tao meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang ingin mencoba bekalku, Lay-_sshi_."

Lay yang mendengar penuturan Tao mendadak tertawa. Membuat beberapa gadis-gadis yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua memancarkan kekaguman. "Cukup Lay saja. Dan mau kah kau menyuapkannya untukku?"

Mata Tao berbinar, dengan segera ia mengangguk cepat. Tao pun mengambil sumpit yang sempat ia letakkan tadi dan menyumpit telur gulung yang tersisa tiga. Meskipun makanannya sudah dingin, Tao bisa pastikan bahwa masakan buatan neneknya ini tidak berkurang kelezatannya.

Tao menyuapkan telur gulung itu ke mulut Lay yang terbuka. Namun, sebelum Lay sempat merasakan telur gulung itu, suara seorang gadis menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. "Lay-_sshi_, kau jangan memakan bekal buatannya. Makanan itu beracun." Ucapnya dengan agak keras, membuat sebagian murid-murid menatap mereka berdua.

Lay memandang Tao. "Benarkah?" Jawab Lay lantang. Membuat wajah sumringah yang ditampilkan Tao mendadak hilang dan menjadi murung. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan meletakkan telur gulung itu kembali ke kotak bekalnya. Ia tak percaya bahwa Lay mempercayainya begitu saja dan meletakkan sumpitnya sembarang. Ia sudah merasa tak begitu minta pada bekalnya.

"Ya, itu benar." Suara gadis lain menimpali. "Salah satu dari kami pernah mencobanya dan berakhir di rumah sakit." Gadis itu pun menyeringai. "Karena makanan itu adalah makanan khusus untuk monster seperti dirinya."

Lay mengangguk paham. Ia mengambil sumpit yang diletakkan Tao begitu saja di atas kotak bekal dan menyumpit telur gulung itu kembali. Membuat Tao terkejut atas tindakannya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah—" Lay menatap gadis yang berbicara padanya, "—kau yang bernama Jung Ra Ra dan Kim So Young?" Lay mengangkat telur gulung di tangannya. "Mau membuat taruhan denganku?"

"Taruhan?"

"Ya, taruhan." Lay menatap telur gulung di tangannya. "Jika benar makanan ini beracun dan menyebabkan nyawaku sekarat, maka kau boleh memenjarakan Tao." Mendengar taruhan yang dibuat Lay membuat Tao terkejut setengah mati. "Tapi jika makanan ini bebas dari racun, maka kalian berhenti untuk menghina Tao bahkan mempermalukannya."

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari seluruh penghuni ruangan ini, termasuk kedua gadis tadi. Mereka berbicara pada teman sekelompoknya yang lain meminta pendapatatas taruhan Lay.

"Lay-_sshi_, kami—"

"Waktu habis." Potong Lay cepat karena menunggu terlalu lama. Ditambah dengan omongan mereka yang cukup bertele-tele. "Aku asumsikan kalian menerima taruhan ini."

"Tapi kami bel—"

Lagi-lagi omongan mereka terpotong karena Lay sudah terlebih memakan telur gulung yang sudah dingin di tangannya. Lay bisa merasakan tekstur lembut yang tercipta melalui lidahnya. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa membeku ketika Lay sudah memakan bekalnya.

"Hmm—" Lay tetap mengunyah dan merasakan rasa telur gulung itu. "—rasanya begitu enak. Tapi—uhuk!" Setelah menelan telur gulung itu Lay terbatuk hebat sembari memegang lehernya. Membuat sosok Lay terlihat begitu mengenaskan.

"Lay-_sshi_!" Semua mata tertuju pada Lay yang telah terbaring di lantai ruangan dengan wajah yang kesakitan.

Tao seolah membeku di tempat. Ia menatap Lay dengan mata yang terbelalak dan tubuh yang bergetar. Ia hanya berdiri di tempat, tanpa bergerak seinci pun untuk menolong Lay. Ia sangat ketakutan setengah mati. Ia takut sosok yang tengah terbaring ke sakitan itu meregang nyawa karena memakan bekalnya.

Segerombolan gadis tadi menghampiri Lay dan mencoba menolongnya. Tapi pada akhirnya Lay pingsan di tempat. Kini segerombolan gadis-gadis tadi menatap tajam pada Tao yang hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Lalu mereka pun mendekati Tao, bersiap untuk memaki remaja itu.

"Hei, Monster." Salah satu gadis menjambak rambut Tao dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Lihatlah semua perbuatanmu ini! SEKARANG LAY-_SSHI_ MENJADI KORBAN ATAS ULAHMU!"

Tao mengaduh kesakitan. Ia bisa saja melawan semua gadis-gadis itu, namun mereka tetap lah seorang gadis yang tak berhak mendapatkan kekerasan. Mereka semua menyeret Tao ke depan kelas untuk memberi pelajaran atas perbuatannya.

Terdengar suara kekehan berlanjut sebuah tawa. Lay bangun dan berdiri sembari membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor terkena debu. "Apakah aktingku begitu bagus sehingga kalian percaya bahwa aku sekarang?"

Semua yang ada di sana terkejut melihat Lay yang ternyata jauh dari kata buruk. Membuat segerombolan gadis tadi melepaskan pegangannya pada Tao perlahan-lahan. Sedangkan Tao menatap Lay seolah-olah ada perasaan lega yang membuncah di dadanya.

Salah seorang gadis menghampiri Lay. "Lay-_sshi_, kau tak apa? Kau terlihat tidak baik. Sebaiknya—" ucapan gadis tadi terhenti saat Lay mengangkat tangannya tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. Lay berjalan menuju Tao. Seolah-olah paham, mereka pun menyingkir memberikan ruang jalan untuk Lay.

"Makanan Tao sangat enak." Lay merapikan rambut Tao yang acak-acakan, terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang mengurus adiknya. Ia juga merapikan seragam Tao yang terlihat kusut. Setelah Tao dalam kondisi baik, Lay mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penghuni ruangan. "Kalian harus mencobanya. Percayalah padaku. Makanan Tao adalah makanan normal, sama seperti yang kalian makan sehari-hari. Kalaupun makanan yang dimakan Tao adalah makanan monster, apakah aku terlihat seperti monster di mata kalian sehingga aku merasa baik-baik saja setelah memakannya?"

Semua penghuni ruangan menjadi hening seketika. Tao yang mendengar perkataan Lay pun merasa terharu. Tidak pernah ada yang membelanya selama hidupnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Seperti yang kukatakan di awal." Lay melanjutkan sembari memandang gadis di depannya satu persatu. "Berhentilah mengganggu Tao karena makannya tidak beracun sama sekali. Dan—" Lay juga menatap Suho yang hanya diam sedari tadi di bangkunya. "—seharusnya ketua kelas tidak membiarkan keributan ini terjadi."

Lagi-lagi Lay memojokkannya, membuat Suho mendecih tak suka. Ia membuang pandangannya, tak mau menatap Lay.

Ketika Lay dan Tao sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing, semua penghuni ruangan itu juga kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jadi—" Lay mengambil sumpit. Kini ia mengapit kimchi dan menyodorkannya pada Tao, "—kau harus menghabiskan semua bekalmu karena makanan ini sangat enak, hmm?"

Tao terkekeh. Pada akhirnya ia menerima suapan Lay dan mengunyahnya. Tak lupa juga Lay turut mencicipi makanannya yang lain. "Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu _gege_?" Tanya Tao setelah ia mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. Ia sudah tak terlihat canggung lagi pada Lay. Padahal belum ada satu hari ia mengenal sosok ini.

"_Gege_?" Lay sedikit terkejut kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu."

"Baiklah, _gege_." Mendengar Tao memanggilnya seperti itu, membuat ia teringat masa lalunya bersama Edison. Kekasih Kris itu juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan _gege_. "Terima kasih telah membelaku seperti tadi. Kau benar-benar seperti _gege_ untukku." Lay mengacak helai perak milik Tao yang lembut. Membuat Tao mengaduh karena kini rambut terlihat berantakkan. "_Gege_!"

Sedangkan Lay malah tertawa. Ia kembali menyumpit makanan yang lain dan memakannya. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada ketua kelas yang duduk di depannya.

"Gege?" Lay menoleh saat Tao memanggilnya. "Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

Lay mengangguk. "Tentu. Tanyakan saja."

Tao memperhatikan bagaimana rupa wajah Lay di depan. "Apakah kau seorang model?"

Lay menoleh cepat mendengar pertanyaan Tao lalu terkekeh. "Kalau aku model, lalu kau apa? Super duper model?"

Mendengar jawaban Lay membuat Tao memajukan bibirnya ke depan, berpose merajuk. "Aku bertanya dengan serius." Lalu ia pun menopang dagunya. "Wajahmu seperti boneka. Tiba-tiba saja penghuni kelas ini begitu kagum kepadamu."

Lagi-lagi Lay mengacak rambutnya. Dan berkali-kali juga Tao merapikan rambutnya. "Seharusnya kau bercermin. Wajahmu ini bahkan yang terlihat seperti boneka."

Tiba-tiba Tao tersenyum kecut. "Boneka apanya. Orang-orang bahkan memandangku seperti monster. Aku bahkan takut bercermin."

"Sekarang tak akan ada apa-apa lagi. Tak akan ada yang mencelamu lagi." Lay kembali melirik ke arah ketua kelas yang kini tetap saja duduk di tempat membaca buku di tangan. "Tao, apa ketua kelas selalu saja bersikap seperti itu?"

Tao memandang ke arah Lay dan Suho bergantian. "Suho _hyung_?"

Lay mengangguk.

"Ya, dia seperti itu. Tidak begitu peduli pada keadaan kelas. Tapi walaupun begitu Suho _hyung_ adalah murid terpintar di sekolah ini."

Bekal milik Tao kini telah habis. Ia merapikan kotak bekal milik Tao beserta sumpitnya dan menyerahkannya pada Tao. Tao menyambutnya dengan baik dan menyimpannya di kolong meja. "Apa dia pernah mengganggumu?"

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak. Suho _hyung _tidak pernah menggangguku. Dia lebih ke arah tidak peduli jika terjadi sesuatu padaku. Namun, kadang-kadang ia berbaik hati menolongku jika aku mengalami kesulian."

Lay mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aku mengerti sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

Suho menelusuri jalan trotoar yang kini dipadati oleh penduduk yang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Hari semakin sore dan Suho lebih memilih berjalan kaki ketimbang dijemput dengan kendaraan roda empat milik orang tuanya ketika pulang sekolah. Lagipula jalan kaki lebih menyehatkan daripada menggunakan kendaraan.

Hari semakin gelap dan jalanan malah bertambah padat.

Suho—yang memiliki nama panjang Kim Joon Myun ini—kemudian membelokkan arahnya pada gang sempit yang hanya cukup dilalui oleh dua orang. Setelah menelusuri kira-kira lima meter panjang gang, ia kembali menemukan jalan lebar. Namun kali ini lebih sepi dari jalan yang ia lalui sebelumnya karena jalan ini merupakan jalan menuju kompleks perumahan elit.

Suho menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas pelan. "Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku, Lay?"

Lay yang ternyata bersandar pada salah satu pagar beton milik rumah yang didominasi berwarna putih itu hanya terdiam sembari melipat kedua tangannya. setelah beberapa detik dalam keheningan, baru lah Lay bersuara. "Aku hanya ingin mengawasimu."

Suho membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia memandang Lay jengah. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukanlah pemburu _vampire_?"

Lay mengangkat tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja kupu-kupu hitam hinggap di jari telunjuknya. "Bisa saja kau membahayakan bagi Tao. Aku harus mengawasimu dua puluh empat jam."

Pemuda bernama Suho itu menghirup nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia harus mengatur emosinya agar tidak meledak-ledak. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Huang Zi Tao. Aku tidak sembarangan dalam membunuh orang-orang seperti kau."

"Tapi tetap saja," Kupu-kupu hitam yang berada di jari telunjuk Lay kini terbang. Lay memperhatikan bagaimana kupu-kupu itu meninggalkannya, "Kau mempunyai kemampuan yang cukup berbahaya."

Suho membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap-siap meninggalkan Lay. "Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi jika kau berani mengusik keluargaku, aku benar-benar akan memusnahkanmu." Ia pun berjalan beberapa langkah menuju rumahnya. Setelah ia merasa telah cukup jauh, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Lay tidak berada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao memandang hutan yang berada tepat di belakang sekolah. Keinginan berkata untuk memasuki hutan itu. Namun pikirannya berkata lain mengingat hari yang beranjak senja.

Tao menatap jauh ke depan, di antara pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi. Ia bisa melihat kegelapan. Namun, bukan kegelapan yang ia harapkan, tapi sosok yang memenuhi pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Sosok tinggi bertopeng rubah yang memiliki rambut pirang.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berdentang sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Dan selama dua jam inilah ia terus menatap ke dalam hutan gelap di hadapannya. Ia yakin kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu benar-benar nyata, bukan hanya imajinasinya. Ia ingin sekali lagi menemui sosok itu dan berterima kasih karena telah menolongnya. Bahkan sosok itu telah menolongnya dua kali dan belum mendapatkan imbalan apapun dari dirinya.

Huang Zi Tao mulai merasa lelah, ditambah gelap mulai menghampiri.

"Tao?"

Tao terkejut dan dengan cepat membalikkan badannya. Di sana ia menemukan sosok yang selama ini telah menjadi teman sebangkunya. "Lay-_gege_?"

Lay mendekati Tao sembari memperhatikan sekitar. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tao gelagapan jika ditanya seperti itu. Ia hanya menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Err… memandang hutan?" Jawabnya tidak yakin.

Lay mengernyit dahi mendengar jawaban Tao. "Apa bagusnya memandang hutan?" Lay menegakkan kepalanya agar ia bisa memandang tepat di belakang Tao. "Hanya hutan gelap."

"Sebenarnya tidak ada." Tao terkekeh pelan atas perkataannya yang tidak menyakinkan. Tidak mungkin kan ia menjelaskan pada Lay kalau ia tengah menunggu sesosok pria misterius dengan topeng rubah dan rambut pirang yang dimilikinya? Bisa-bisa ia tertawa lebar karena kekonyolannya. "Lalu Lay-_gege_ sendiri sedang apa?"

"Oh aku?" Lay menunjukkan buku di tangannya. "Kebetulan buku catatanku tertinggal di kolong meja. Dan beruntungnya penjaga sekolah belum pulang dari sekolah ini."

Tao seolah teringat sesuatu. "Oh, benar juga!" Tao memandang langit yang menggelap. "Aku harus pulang. Dan aku lupa membelikan pesanan nenek." Ia berjalan mendekati Lay dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu. "Lay-_gege_, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok!" Ucapnya sembari berlari dan melambaikan tangan.

Lay membalas lambaian tangan Tao dan tersenyum manis. Setelah Tao menghilang dari pandangannya, ia mendesah. "Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya saja daripada diam bersembunyi di sana—" Sesosok pemuda bertopeng rubah muncul dari belakang Lay. "Kris?"

Kris berdiri tepat di samping Lay. "Aku belum bisa menemuinya saat ini."

"Kenapa?" Lay menoleh, memandang wajah Kris.

Kris pun melepaskan topeng rubahnya dan memandang ke arah dimana Tao pergi. "Aku ingin ia bisa menikmati masa-masa dirinya menjadi manusia." Kris bisa merasakan sisa-sisa aroma yang dimiliki Tao tertinggal di udara, walaupun hanya sayup-sayup hingga akhirnya menghilang.

"Setengah manusia, tepatnya." Koreksi Lay.

"Apapun itu."

"Tapi ia selalu saja memandang hutan ini." Lay melanjutkan. "Ia sepertinya ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Kris."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya." Kris memasang kembali topeng rubah yang berada di tangannya. "Ia akan menyerah nanti."

Lay terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kris. "Kau salah. Edison adalah orang yang keras kepala. Dan Tao juga memilikinya."

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helai-helai pirang milik dua makhluk yang berdiri bersebelahan. "Kita lihat saja nanti." Dalam sekejap mata, Kris menghilang.

Lay memandang sendu pada helai daun yang terbang melintasi udara. Arah matanya mengikuti kemana daun itu tertiup angin, hingga akhirnya jatuh beberapa meter di depannya. "Kau beruntung memiliki Kris, Huang Zi Tao." Ucapnya lirih. Dalam sekejap mata, Lay pun menghilang dari permukaan.

…

**TBC**

…

Hai~ Ketemu sama Haren lagi~

Fic ini diketik dalam waktu 3 hari. Rekor tercepat! Haren nga sabar pengen namatin fic ini. Err… kurang berapa chapter lagi ya? Nga tau deh. Mungkin 4, mungkin juga 5.

Nah, kemaren banyak yang review. Haren seneng banget akhirnya pada bermunculan. Kalau kalian rajin review, Haren juga rajin update dong~ Mumpung mood ngetik lagi bagus nih. Hehehehe~

Oke, review~


	6. Chapter 5

Angin malam berhembus dengan kencang saat Lay berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon rimbun dimana daun-daun kering mulai berjatuhan. Lay tidak begitu peduli akan angin dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit manusia. Karena pada dasarnya ia bukanlah manusia yang begitu sensitif terhadap cuaca dingin.

Mata oranye miliknya menatap sebuah rumah mewah di depannya. Rumah itu di dominasi berwarna putih dengan halaman yang begitu puas. Rumah ini juga dibentengi oleh tembok setinggi dua meter guna melindungi rumah tersebut dari kejahatan apapun.

Seketika Lay menyeringai tipis. "Ah… jadi inikah rumah milik ketua kelas Kim Joon Myun?" Dan dalam kedipan mata, sosoknya menghilang seolah-olah telah diterpa angin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Never Leave You**_

_Story By_ : Haren Sshi

_Warn_: _Boys Love_

_Disclaimer_:

EXO © SM. Ent

_Inspired By_:

_**Uragiri Wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru**_© Odagiri Hotaru

_**Hotarubi no Mori E**_ © Yuki Midorikawa

_**Vampire Knight**_ © Matsuri Hino

…

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kim Joon Myun, atau yang biasa dipanggil oleh Suho kini merasa terusik dari acara tidur lelapnya ketika menjelang tengah malam. Ia menaikkan selimutnya ketika hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya. Matanya masih terpejam, namun terlihat kerutan di dahinya. Ia berulang kali membolak balik tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk membuka matanya dan menampilkan iris hitam miliknya.

Suho mendesah lalu ia bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan menatap kesal ke arah seseorang yang kini sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Bahkan kau kini mengawasi acara tidurku juga, Lay?"

Pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Lay itu hanya tersenyum memandang Suho. Senyuman itu terlihat manis, tapi entah mengapa terlihat menyebalkan di mata Suho. "Oh, aku menganggumu?" 

"Sangat." Suho menjawab kesal. Ia mendelikkan matanya ke arah Lay. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Sangat kontras sekali dengan rambutnya yang pirang dan kulitnya yang putih pucat. "Tak bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"

Lay menatap ke luar jendela. Sepoi-sepoi angin mendera tubuhnya hingga helai-helai pirang miliknya menari kesana kemari. "Aku tidak mempunyai tujuan." Salah satu daun kering masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka itu. Dan Lay menangkapnya dengan mudah. "Jadi anggap saja aku sedang menjagamu, Suho."

"Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya seperti itu. Sebaliknya kau malah mengganggu acara tidurku" Suho mengalihkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang miliknya. Ia meraih jaket berwarna biru yang tergantung di tiang gantungan dan memakainya. Hawa malam ini cukup terasa menusuk kulit daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. "Apa kau tidak memangsa malam ini?" Suho memilih duduk di sebuah spfa yang tak jauh dari jendela dimana Lay berada.

Mendengar kata 'memangsa' membuat Lay mendengus. "Memangsa? Apa kaum kami terlihat seperti binatang buas?"

"Sebetulnya tidak." Suho menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh delapan menit. "Namun aku tidak tahu harus menggunakan kata apa selain memangsa, mengingat kaummu berbeda dengan kami. Rasanya kata makan terlalu sopan untuk kaummu."

"Che." Lay mendecih. "Kita adalah makhluk yang sama. Hanya saja makanan pokok kita yang berbeda."

"Meskipun kau berkata seperti itu, tetap saja kita berbeda. Setidaknya itu adalah dari kacamata manusia."

Lat terdiam selama beberapa menit. Matanya tetap tertuju pada pemandangan dari luar jendela. Angin tetap berhembus cukup kencang sedari tadi. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan turun hujan malam ini. Sebaliknya, bintang-bintang berpendar terang, dengan ditemani bulan yang berbentuk separuh. "Aku masih kenyang, jadi aku tidak memangsa."

"Begitu." Suho bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju ke sebuah lemari pendingin. "Daripada mengawasiku, kenapa kau tidak menjaga Huang Zi Tao saja?" 

"Tao memiliki pelindungnya sendiri."

"_Vampire_?" Tebak Suho.

Lay mengangguk singkat. Mata oranye miliknya mengalihkan pandangan dari luar jendela ke arah Suho yang kini kembali duduk di sofa dengan segelas capucino dingin di tangannya. lay kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Tak seberapa lama ia memandang, beberapa objek menarik perhatiannya. Ia menyeringai kecil. "Hei, Suho."

Suho memandang Lay. "Ada apa?"

"Aku menemukan objek menarik." Suho terlihat tertarik. Ia meletakkan minumannya di atas meja kaca di hadapannya. "Dua—ah, tidak, ada tiga orang-orang rendahan yang mengincar keluargamu. Keluargamu sedang dalam bahaya, Suho."

Mendengar perkataan Lay membuat Suho menggertakkan giginya kesal."Sialan." Suho dengan cepat mengambil tabung berukuran segenggam tangan yang terletak di meja belajarnya dan dengan cepat melangkah keluar dari kamar. Ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Suho bertindak. Setelah Suho keluar kamar, lagi-lagi Lay memandang ke arah tiga objek yang berada tak jauh dari halaman rumah Suho.

Mata oranye miliknya melihat bagaimana Suho bertarung dengan para _vampire_ yang haus akan darah. Ia akui kemampuan bertarung Suho di atas rata-rata, mengingat ia juga pewaris kemampuan pembasmi dari sang kakek.

Lay sedikit terkejut melihat bagaimana Suho mengeluarkan air dari tabung suci yang berada di genggamannya. "Ah… si ketua kelas itu pengendali air rupanya." Dengan air suci itu, Suho dengan mudah menumbangkan satu _vampire_ hingga _vampire_ itu berubah menjadi debu. Kini di hadapannya ada dua _vampire_ lagi yang terlihat marah karena Suho menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Tapi Lay merasa jenuh dengan pemandangan itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menusuri keadaan kamar Suho yang bisa dibilang cukup luas untuk ditempati satu orang. Apalagi Suho juga termasuk keluarga yang berada. Lay bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan. Dari sudut kanan tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat patung Bunda Maria dan Yesus terpajang dengan salib yang cukup besar. Ada beberapa karangan bunga dan juga lilin kecil dalam keadaan mati yang terpasang di sekitar patung itu. Lay tak heran jika ada tempat ibadah seperti ini di kamar Suho mengingat pemuda itu memiliki keluarga yang taat agama.

Lay mendekati dimana patung itu berada. Namun, ketika langkah kakinya berjarak satu meter dari patung itu berada, Lay mencium bau darah yang cukup menyengat. Mata oranye miliknya dengan cepat mengarah pada jendela yang terbuka. "Aku tak menyangka ketua kelas itu bisa terluka juga." Ia berjalan kembali ke arah jendela dan melihat bagaimana Suho masih bertarung di sana dengan lengan yang terluka. "Tapi ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Kupikir ia akan mati."

Membalikkan tubuhnya Lay kembali menelusuri ruangan ini. Matanya menatap beberapa figura-figura yang terpajang di dinding dan juga ada beberapa yang berdiri di meja. Lay melihatnya satu persatu bagaimana rupa Suho ketika masih kecil di figura itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan foto Suho yang berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun sedang tersenyum dalam pelukan seorang kakek berumur sekitar tujuh puluh tahun yang masih terlihat segar. Lay mengambil figura itu dan mengusap kacanya. Melihat kedua sosok ini mengingatkannya pada sosok sang kakek dan juga dirinya. Ilmu penyembuh yang dimilikinya juga diwarisi oleh sang kakek, hingga mau tak mau ia mengenang kembali kebersamaannya dengan sang kakek dan bagaimana beliau merawatnya dan mengajarkannya hingga ia menjadi seorang ahli penyembuh.

Lay berjalan selangkah, ia kini menemukan sebuah figura lain dengan potret yang berbeda. Lay mengambil figura itu dan menatapnya. Kini Suho yang berumur sekitar tiga belas tahun bersama seorang pria tua berbaju hitam layaknya seorang pastur sedang tersenyum dengan seorang ibu yang masih terlihat cukup muda. Kedua orang itu adalah orang tua Suho.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sesosok Suho dalam keadaan yang cukup berantakkan. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, bajunya kotor dan ada bekas robekan dimana-mana, lalu juga ada luka gores di lengan kirinya. Lay hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap figura di tangannya.

"Kau tidak membantuku?" Suho bertanya kesal.

"Untuk apa aku membantu seseorang yang membunuh kaumku sendiri?" Jawab Lay seadanya.

Suho lagi-lagi mengertakkan giginya kesal. Ia sedikit meringis pada luka yang dideritanya. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi guna mencari kotak obat agar ia bisa mengobati lukanya agar tidak terkena infeksi. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, ia masih saja melihat Lay memandang figura dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Namun ia memilih mengabaikannya dan duduk di sofa sembari membuka semua pakaian atasnya hingga bertelanjang dada. Ia memeriksa luka yang terlihat dalam namun Suho bisa mengatasinya.

"Hey, Suho." Lay tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Hmm?" Suho menyahut malas. Ia masih saja membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol dan kapas.

"Aku penasaran," Mata oranye milik Lay berpendar, "Jika aku meminum darah seorang pendeta, apakah darahnya begitu nikmat di lidahku mengingat pendeta adalah orang yang suci?"

Mendengar perkataan Lay membuat mata Suho terbelalak. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah, dimana mata milik Lay berpendar terang. Membuat alarm kewaspadaan Suho bangkit dan menandakan bahwa orang yang berada di depannya ini sangat berbahaya. Ia bangkit dengan rasa marah yang begitu menguar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tak lupa juga ia mengendalikan air suci dari botol miliknya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Lay.

Dengan cepat Suho mencengkram leher Lay ke dinding dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka dan tangan kirinya yang tengah mengendalikan air di udara, bersiap untuk membunuh Lay. Figura yang dipegang Lay terjatuh hingga kaca yang membingkainya pecah begitu saja. Membuat keheningan di antara mereka terpecah begitu saja.

Lay membiarkan saja bagaimana Suho mencengkram lehernya yang cukup kuat. Matanya masih berpendar terang. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Matanya melirik kea rah air suci yang tengah bersiap untuk memangsanya.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan mengganggu keluargaku atau kau musnah sekarang juga, Zhang Yi Xing."Matanya menatap tepat pada mata oranye terang milik Lay. Lay seolah-olah tak terpengaruh pada ancamannya.

Namun perlahan-lahan pendaran matanya berkurang hingga kini mata oranye miliknya kembali seperti semula. Lay yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa kini tertawa melihat kemarahan Suho yang tampak di wajahnya. Sedangkan Suho hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan sikap Lay yang berubah tiba-tiba.

"Kau lucu sekali."Lay berhenti tertawa dan memberikan senyuman. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Suho yang mencengkram lehernya dan melepasnya dengan mudah, "Meskipun aku seorang _vampire_, aku tidak sembarangan membunuh dan meminum darah manusia. Kami adalah kaum terhormat. Kami bahkan bisa hidup tanpa minum darah sekalipun. Tidak seperti kaum rendahan yang haus akan darah."

Ketegangan di antara mereka mengendur. Bahkan kini Suho tak lagi marah seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau terluka." Lay melirik lengan kiri Suho.

Suho membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu."Lalu ia kembali duduk di sofa berwarna putih miliknya dan melanjutkan membersihkan lukanya.

"Aku adalah _vampire_ dengan kekuatan penyembuh." Lay berkata sembari mendekati Suho yang duduk di sofa. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengobati manusia. Aku hanya bisa mengobati _vampire_ maupun orang-orang yang memiliki darah _vampire_." Ia pun mengambil kapas yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menuangkan alkohol di kapas tersebut. Ia pun duduk di samping kiri Suho dan menarik lengannya.

Suho memekik. "Hei—"

"Diamlah." Lay memotong perkataan Suho dengan cepat. "Aku tahu cara pengobatan manusia. Jadi, setidaknya biarkan aku membantu mengobatimu."

Suho kini diam saja dan membiarkan bagaimana kini pemuda itu mengobati lengannya. Lay membersihkan pelan-pelan luka tersebut. Namun meskipun pelan, tetap saja Suho meringis kesakitan.

"Cengeng sekali."

Dahi Suho berkedut mendengarnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Lay tak membalasnya. Ia kini mengambil kapas yang lain dan memberikan obat merah. Tak lupa juga luka di lengan Suho diberikan obat merah dan dengan cepat Lay menempelnya dengan kapas tadi. Ia pun memplester luka tersebut dengan plester luka dan kemudian memperbannya.

Suho menatap bagaimana luka tersebut telah diobati dengan sempurna. "Hm, _thanks_."

Lay tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan pergi. Pastikan kau tidak terlambat pagi ini nanti, Ketua Kelas." Lay berjalan ke arah jendela dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun Suho mencegahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengawasiku sampai pagi?"

Lay berhenti dan berbalik. "Mengawasimu sampai pagi? Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa berbuat nekat saat ini. Menghadapi tiga _vampire_ kaum rendahan saja kau sudah terluka, bagaimana nanti kau akan menghadapiku?" Lay tersenyum mengejek.

Dan lagi-lagi Suho dibuat kesal olehnya. "_Yaa_! Kau—"

"Aku pergi." Lay memotong cepat. Ia melompat dari jendela, menghilang dari pandangan Suho.

Suho pun mendekati jendela tempat dimana Lay pergi. Namun pemuda itu tak terlihat dimana pun, seolah-olah tersapu angin dengan cepat. Suho tersenyum tipis kemudian. "Dasar."

.

.

.

.

.

Putih. Putih. Putih.

Hanya putih yang bisa ia lihat di sekelilingnya. Tao tak tahu ia berada dimana. Ketika ia menengok ke arah manapun tetap saja hanya putih yang ia lihat. Tak ada perabot satupun yang tertangkap pandangannya. Seolah-olah ia berada pada suatu ruangan yang tertutup dimana hanya dirinya seorang.

"Aku… dimana?" Tao bergumam. Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan ia bisa melihat anggota tubuhnya. Tao juga melihat pada pakaian yang dikenakannya. Namun yang terlihat hanya putih, seolah-olah warna lain adalah hal terlarang yang dilihatnya.

Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa di ruangan serba putih ini. Tak ada petunjuk yang tertera apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi, meskipun begitu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tak mungkin berdiam diri saja. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Tapi, lebih baik mencoba melakukan sesuatu walaupun resikonya besar daripada berdiam diri dan menanti, bukan?

Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri. Sekali lagi ia mencoba memutar kepalanya. Namun tak ada apapun. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa menit, Tao akhirnya mengambil langkah lurus ke depan. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia temui di depan, tapi ia tetap berjalan lurus.

Berjalan terus menerus tanpa henti, membuat Tao sedikit mengalami kelelahan. Tapi ia tak mungkin berhenti di sini saja, maka dari itu ia terus berjalan.

Semakin lama iris matanya melihat suatu cahaya dari kejauhan. Langkah Tao yang sedari awal berjalan perlahan, kini mulai mempercepat hingga pada akhirnya ia berlari menuju cahaya tersebut. Senyum di wajah Tao mengembang ketika sumber cahaya tersebut semakin terang, hingga akhirnya cahaya yang menyilaukan itu tepat di depannya dan membuatnya menyipitkan matanya.

Di sinilah Huang Zi Tao berada. Di sebuah padang rerumputan hijau setinggi paha dengan cahaya matahari yang berkilauan. Tao memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ada begitu banyak rumput ilalang dan juga bunga matahari bermekaran. Meskipun hari sudah siang, namun panas matahari tidak begitu membakar kulit. Bahkan Tao merasakan kesejukan di tempat ini. Ada beberapa kupu-kupu yang terbang mengelilingi Tao, membuat Tao tersenyum senang. Dan pada akhirnya kupu-kupu itu terbang tinggi dan menjauh, menghilang dari pandangan Tao.

Angin menyapu bebas, membuat aroma lavender tercium oleh inderanya. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sekumpulan tanaman lavender berjarak sepuluh meter dari dirinya. Tao mulai menelusuri jalan setapak di depannya menuju tanaman lavender. Rumput ilalang yang dilewatinya pun terlihat semakin memendek. Bahkan Tao juga bisa melihat ada dua kelinci berwarna putih dan abu-abu saling melompat seolah-olah sedang berkejar-kejaran.

Kini ia berdiri di hadapan tanaman lavender. Aroma menenangkan dari tanaman lavender kini semakin menguar. Tao menunduk, mengambil satu tangkai bunga lavender dan menciumnya. Membuat pikirannya semakin rileks.

Dari jarak lima meter di depannya juga ia melihat sebuah pohon momiji yang begitu rimbun. Daunnya begitu merah, dan ada beberapa daun yang gugur tertiup angin. Ketika ia melihat ke samping kanan, ia bisa melihat dari kejauhan ada dua pemuda yang tampak sedang berbincang-bincang. Tao tersenyum cerah mengetahui ada orang lain selain dirinya. Mungkin kedua orang itu bisa membantunya menemukan jalan keluar dari sini. Sesungguhnya, ia khawatir tak bisa menemui neneknya lagi dan terdampar di tempat ini selamanya.

Tao mendekati kedua orang itu yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ketika jaraknya berada dalam tiga meter, Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan mengernyit mengetahui kedua pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang. Tao seketika merasa ketakutan. "Apakah mereka… _vampire_?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tao meneguk ludahnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang,

Dengan tarikan nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya, Tao menyakinkan diri untuk bersikap berani. Tapi tampaknya kedua orang itu tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Tao berdehem, merasa suaranya begitu serak. "Umm… permisi?"

Kedua orang itu tetap berada pada posisinya, tak menghiraukan Tao yang mencoba untuk berbicara pada mereka. Tao berpikir mungkin mereka tidak mendengar ucapannya. Maka dari itu ia berjalan mendekat lagi. "Permisi… Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Namun lagi-lagi kedua orang itu tetap berada di tempatnya. Tao menarik nafas, mengulanginya dengan suara yang lebih keras. "PER—"

"Yifan."

Perkataan Tao terhenti saat salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan sebuah nama. Dan yang pasti, orang itu tidaklah merespon perkataannya.

Seseorang yang lebih tinggi menoleh ke kiri, merespon panggilan orang yang disebelahnya. Dan anehnya, Tao tak bisa melihat wajah orang yang lebih tinggi itu dengan jelas. Seolah-olah ada kabut tipis yang menghalangi wajah orang itu agar Tao tak bisa memandangnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku begitu senang bisa melihat pemandangan di sini." Ucap seseorang yang berada di samping pemuda yang bernama Yifan itu. "Ini adalah pemandangan yang terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Terima kasih telah membawaku ke sini, Wu Yi Fan."

'Wu Yi Fan?' Tao mengulang nama itu dalam pikirannya. Sekilas, Tao bisa melihat senyuman tipis dari seseorang yang bernama Wu Yi Fan itu. Tapi tetap saja, Tao tak bisa melihat rupanya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu," Yifan mengelus pipi orang yang berada di sampingnya lalu menarik perlahan mendekat pada wajahnya. Yifan pun mengecup bibir pemuda di sampingnya dengan lembut, membuat Tao yang melihat adegan itu merasa malu sendiri. Wajahnya memerah dan panas, seolah-olah ada api yang membakar wajahnya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Huang Edison."

Mata Tao terbelalak saat mendengar nama itu. Dengan cepat ia kembali memandang kedua orang pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. "Huang—" Tao merasa tercekat, "—Edison?"

Pemuda yang berada di samping Wu Yi Fan itu pun menoleh ke arah Tao ketika Tao mengucapkan namanya. Melihat rupa orang itu, mata Tao terbelalak lebar. Ia merasa seolah-olah tengah bercermin, melihat seseorang yang memiliki rupa yang sama dengannya. Yang membedakan adalah rambut pirang dan mata merah milik Edison yang tidak dimilikinya.

Pemuda yang bernama Huang Edison itu pun berbalik dan mendekat pada Tao. Tao ingin mundur, tapi kakinya membeku. Rasanya ada seutas tali yang menjerat kakinya hingga ia tak bisa pergi dari tempat itu.

"Huang Zi Tao." Ucap Edison dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Senyumannya yang ditampilkannya begitu manis, membuat Tao tak bisa berprasangka buruk terhadapnya. "Kita akhirnya bertemu."

Tao terdiam. Bukan hanya kakinya saja yang membeku, tapi mulutnya juga tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Edison sedikit terkekeh melihat Tao yang terlihat seperti patung. "Aku tahu kau begitu terkejut. Tapi aku tak bisa menemuimu lama-lama." Mata merah Edison menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosok bernama Wu Yi Fan yang tak bergerak di belakangnya. Pemuda itu tetap menatap lurus ke depan, membelakangi Edison maupun Tao. "Kirimkan salamku untuk Yifan, Huang Zi Tao." Edison menempelkan telunjuknya ke kening Tao, membuat cahaya biru muncul dari telunjuknya beserta matanya yang berpendar terang. "Kau harus pergi dari sini."

.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya dengan lebar. Ia bangkit dengan peluh yang membasahi keningnya. Ia menarik nafasnya dengan cepat kemudian menghembuskannya, menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegub cepat.

Tao mengusap keringat di keningnya. "Mimpi?" ia pun teringat pada mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. Ia memegang keningnya sendiri, seolah masih merasakan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang begitu mirip dengannya. "Huang Edison?" Tao berpikir dengan keras. Orang itu memiliki marga yang sama dengannya. Apakah ia memiliki saudara bernama Huang Edison di dunia ini? Tapi Tao yakin bahwa ia adalah anak tunggal dari kedua orangnya. Kalaupun ia memiliki saudara bernama Huang Edison, ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama. "Dan lagi—" Tao bergumam, "—siapa itu Wu Yi Fan?"

…

**TBC**

…

Yeay update! Sebelumnya maaf kalau ada typo yang mengganggu. Haren musti cepet-cepet ngetik di tengah pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Semoga kalian terhibur :3

Banyak yang nanya, Lay suka ya sama Kris? Jawabannya ada di chapter satu loh :'D Iya, Lay masih suka sama Kris. Tapi cuma suka secara sepihak doang. Secara Kris udah cinta mati sama Edison-Tao di sini. Dan Haren pastikan tak ada KrisLay di sini. Cuma ada KrisTao. Dan untuk SuLay… kita liat aja ya :'D

Nungguin momen KrisTao? Sabar~ Nanti juga ada kok :3

Last, review!


	7. Chapter 6

Huang Zi Tao masih saja termenung di kelasnya pada pagi hari yang cerah ini di saat teman-temannya telah datang ke kelas dan membuat ruangan yang di tempatinya menjadi ribut seketika. Ia mendesah pelan sembari mengamati beberapa burung-burung yang berterbangan, seolah-olah tak terpengaruh oleh pekikan nyaring akibat candaan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Toh, mereka tidak berteman akrab, buat apa Tao peduli terhadap mereka?

Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di bahunya. Tao melepaskan pandangannya terhadap burung-burung itu untuk menoleh ke samping kanannya pada seseorang yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Melamun di pagi hari, hmm?" Lay duduk di sampingnya sembari meletakkan tas yang dibawanya.

"Ah, _Gege_! Kau sudah datang?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Lay, Tao justru memberikan pertanyaan lain sebagai balasannya pada seorang pemuda bernama Zhang Yi Xing itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Lay menjawabnya dengan tenang. Ia memperhatikan seluruh kelas yang terlalu ramai meski hari masih pagi. Beberapa murid perempuan mencuri pandang ke arahnya, tapi Lay mengacuhkannya. "Apa mereka mengganggumu lagi?"

Tao mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Ngg—maksud _gege_?"

Lay terkekeh kecil. "Maksudku—" Lay mencubit pipi kanan Tao yang membuat pemuda berambut perak itu mengaduh kesakitan, "—apa orang-orang bodoh yang menjadi teman sekelasmu ini mengganggumu lagi?"

Cubitan itu terlepas. Membuat Tao meringis perlahan sembari menggosok-gosokkan pipinya yang telah memerah. "Mereka tidak menggangguku lagi, tapi sekarang ada orang baru yang kini mulai mengangguku."

Lay mengerjap. "Mengganggu? Katakan siapa orang itu, Tao. Biar aku yang akan menghajarnya nanti." Ucap Lay penuh dengan ambisi.

Tao tersenyum tak enak. Ia menggunakan jari telunjuknya sebagai petunjuk dan mengarahkannya pada pemuda yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing.

Dan seketika itu juga Lay mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. "Aku?"

Tao mengangguk polos.

"Tapi, kenapa aku?"

Jari telunjuk Tao mengarah ke pipinya yang masih memerah sebagai bukti bahwa pemuda itu telah melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya.

Lay mengangguk paham. "Oh, hanya karena sebuah cubitan sekarang kau menuduhku telah menganiayamu ya?" Lay menyeringai sadis. "Kemari kau, aku akan membuat pipimu melar saat ini."

"Ampun _gege_~" Pekik Tao yang membuat beberapa orang di kelasnya menatap kedua pemuda yang tengah saling bercanda itu. Mereka bersikap acuh kemudian kembali pada rutinitasnya yang semula.

Hingga bel pertanda pelajaran pertama dimulai pun berbunyi. Menghentikan semua aktifitas mereka dan bersiap-siap menerima sebuah pelajaran pertama di pagi hari.

…

_**Never Leave You**_

_Story By_: Haren Sshi

_Warn_: _Boys Love_

_Disclaimer_:

EXO © SM. Ent.

_Inspired By_:

**Uragiri wa Boku no Namae Wo Shitteiru** © Odagiri Hotaru

**Hotarubi no Mori E** © Yuki Midorikawa

**Vampire Knight** © Matsuri Hino

…

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

…

Kris menatap dalam diam pada kalung berbandul salib yang berada di tangannya. Kalung itu begitu berkilauan diterpa cahaya rembulan yang begitu bersinar meski bulan malam ini bukanlah bulan purnama. Angin sepoi-sepoi begitu menerpa wajahnya dimana saat ini ia bersandar pada dahan pohon yang begitu tinggi.

Kalung berbandul salib itu merupakan hadiah pertama yang ia terima dari sosok terkasih bernama Huang Edison. Kekasihnya itu memberikan kalung itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke seratus tiga tahun. Tak ada keluarga maupun kerabat yang mengingat ulang tahunnya karena mereka semua adalah makhluk abadi yang tidak perlu mengingat hari kelahiran mereka hingga tidak ada perayaan khusus yang terjadi. Namun saat itu, Edison sangat mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Dimulai dari sifat kekanakan Edison yang membuatkannya kue meskipun Edison tahu bahwa Kris tidak begitu menyukai makanan manusia berbahan tepung itu. Walau bagaimanapun, Kris tetap mencicipinya karena Edison begitu bersusah payah dalam membuatnya.

Sepintas kenangan itu begitu menyeruak di ingatannya.

"_Yifan! Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang!"_

_Kris saat itu tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan milik keluarganya yang terlihat begitu bersih dan terawat. Keluarganya memperkerjakan beberapa budak manusia untuk merawat mansion besar ini karena tak mungkin darah bangsawan dalam diri mereka melakukan pekerjaan rendahan seperti ini. _

_Edison menyeruak masuk begitu saja, hingga mau tak mau Kris menutup bukunya. "Ada apa?"_

"_Pokoknya ikut aku!" Edison menggenggam dan menarik tangannya menuju ke suatu tempat. Tapi sebelum itu, Edison berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris, membuat pemuda pirang berdarah bangsawan itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Matamu harus ditutup terlebih dahulu." _

"_Untuk apa?" Kris lagi-lagi terheran-heran dengan sikap Edison._

"_Apa kau mencintaiku?" Edison bertanya pada Kris yang membuat pemuda itu terdiam. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau harus menuruti perkataanku karena aku adalah pimpinanmu mulai sekarang." _

_Kris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan oleh sang terkasih. Ia menurut saja dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Edison mengeluarkan secarik kain dari kantong celananya dan mulai memasangkannya pada mata Kris yang tertutup. Edison harus berjingkit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka agar Edison bisa mengikat kain berwarna hitam itu dengan benar. _

_Edison kembali menggenggam tangan Kris dan menuntun pemuda itu agar mengikuti langkahnya. Perjalanan mereka agak sedikit jauh tapi tak sedikitpun membuat keduanya kelelahan. _

_Kris membuka penutup matanya saat kekasihnya menyuruhnya. Di hadapannya, ada sang kekasih dengan sebuah kue dan satu batang lilin kecil dimana ada api yang menyala. "Selamat ulang tahun, Wu Yi Fan~" Edison tersenyum lebar saat memberikan kejutan padanya. _

_Kris mengernyit. "Kau membuat perayaan bodoh ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang kejam._

_Edison mencebikkan bibirnya. "Ini bukan perayaan bodoh. Ini adalah perayaan ulang tahunmu. Manusia sering merayakannya seperti ini ketika ada keluarga maupun kerabatnya yang berulang tahun." Edison menyodorkan kue kecil yang berada di atas tangannya. "Sekarang tiup lilin ini dan buat permohonan!"_

_Kris memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa—"_

"_Yifan." Tegur Edison. "Sekarang aku adalah pemimpinmu saat ini. Jadi kau harus melakukannya. Ini perintah!" Ucap Edison dengan nada yang dibuat setegas mungkin, meskipun hal itu percuma karena Kris takkan terpengaruh oleh hal itu. "Ayo lakukan!" Edison meminta dengan satu tarikan kain pada lengan Kris._

_Kris menurutinya agar membuat pemuda itu merasa senang. Ia meniupnya pelan dan membuat api kecil itu padam dan membuat sebuah permohonan dengan memejamkan matanya. Setidaknya itu yang dilihat Edison karena Kris hanya memejamkan matanya saja tanpa berucap apapun di dalam hatinya._

_Edison tersenyum puas. "Nah, kau telah buat permohonan!" Edison meletakkan kue itu di atas meja yang berada di sampingnya. Ia mengambil piring kecil dan memotong kue itu menjadi berukuran kecil. Tak lupa mengambil sendok berbahan logam dan mulai menyorongkan sepotong kecil kue pada Kris. "Sekarang kau harus memakan kue pertamamu." _

"_Aku lebih suka meminum darahmu daripada—" Kris seketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sosok bernama Edison. Pemuda itu tak ingin perintahnya dibantah oleh Kris. "Hah… Baiklah." Kris mendesah pasrah. Ia memakan kue berukuran kecil dan menelannya. "Sekarang kau puas?"_

_Lagi-lagi Edison tersenyum senang. Ia dengan cepat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Edison memegang kedua pipi Yifan dan menariknya ke arahnya demi memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir pemuda itu. "Aku punya satu lagi hadiah untukmu, Yifan." Ia pun mengambil sebuah kotak hitam yang terletak di samping kue kecil itu. Edison membukanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berbandul salib hitam dengan satu berlian kecil berwarna merah sebagai mata dari bandul salib itu. _

_Kris menyentuh bandul itu dengan pelan, seakan-akan takut membuat benda itu hancur. "Maukah kau memakaikannya untukku?"_

"_Tentu." Edison mengambil kalung itu dan mulai memasangkannya pada pada leher Kris. Edison berdiri di belakang tubuh tinggi Kris untuk mengaitkan kalung itu. "Selesai." Ia kembali di hadapan Kris dan tersenyum makin lebar saat Kris mau memakai kado darinya. Ia menggenggam kalung itu dan memberikan sebuah doa demi keselamatan sang terkasih._

_Kris memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Edison. Matanya menyipit saat ada beberapa luka lecet menghiasi jari jemari Edison. Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Edison. "Kau terluka, Edi."_

"_Ya. Aku membuat kalung itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Aku harap kau menyukainya meskipun agak terlihat jelek dibandingkan dengan buatan pengrajin." Tao sedikit meringis melihat betapa jeleknya karya tangan buatannya sendiri._

_Kris membawa genggaman tangannya dan mengecup semua luka-luka lecet itu. "Aku akan menyukai semua yang kau berikan padaku."_

_Edison dibuat terharu mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Yifan."_

_Kris melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Ia menyentuh pipi putih milik Edison dan menariknya mendekat. Edison memejamkan matanya saat kedua wajah itu berdekatan sebuah ciuman mendarat pada bibirnya. _

…

_**Never Leave You**_

…

"Huang Zi Tao, kita bertemu kembali." Sebuah suara yang begitu mirip dengannya terngiang di pendengarannya. Tao membuka kedua matanya dan seketika itu pula ia bertatapan dengan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk di hamparan rerumputan hijau yang begitu luas.

"Kau?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangannya menyambut pemuda itu agar berdekatan dengannya.

Tao memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk mengenali dimana ia berada saat ini. Meskipun ia telah berpikir begitu keras, tetap saja ia tak mengenali tempat ini sama sekali.

Sebuah kekehan terdengar di pendengarannya. Tao menatap pemuda itu heran. "Tenang saja, Tao. Kita berada di alam bawah sadarmu."

'Alam bawah sadarku?"

"Ya." Pemuda bernama Edison yang menemui Tao itu membenarkan. "Mendekatlah padaku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Tao mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa sangat ringan. Tidak seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu yang membuat tubuh Tao tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ia pun duduk di samping Edison dengan jarak satu meter di antara mereka. Tao takut jika pemuda yang begitu mirip dengannya ini adalah pemuda yang berbahaya. Maka dari itu ia terus memperhatikan sosok pemuda bernama Edison itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Edison merasa diawasi dengan begitu ketat. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok Tao yang menatapnya begitu intens. "Ada apa, Tao? Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?"

Tao mengerjabkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandanganya menuju depan dimana hamparan rumput yang terbentang luas. Ada beberapa pohon dan beberapa bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar pohon itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan ia utarakan pada Edison.

Pemuda berambut keperakkan itu kembali menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau siapo?"

"Aku?" Edison menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku Huang Edison. Tentu saja kau tahu namaku, bukan?" Edison tertawa kecil kemudian.

Tao menggeleng. "Bukan. Maksudku—" Ia tampak menggaruk kepalanya dalam kebingungan. "—kita begitu mirip. Marga kita juga sama. Hanya saja yang berbeda adalah nama kita. Warna rambut dan mata kita juga berbeda. Ah, kau juga seorang vampire sedangkan aku manusia."

Edison tercenung kemudian menumpukkan dagunya pada tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku katakan bahwa aku—" Edison menyeringai, "—adalah dirimu."

Tao membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Edison. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menyangkal segala perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Edison. "Tidak, tidak. Ini pasti salah. Kita memang mirip, tapi kau bukanlah aku atau aku bukanlah kau, Edison."

"Aah…" Edison mendesah pelan. "Sayang sekali ingatanmu tersegel karena kau adalah seorang manusia." Wajah Edison berubah murung. "Kasihan sekali Yifan harus berjuang sendirian. Aku ingin berada di sisinya selamanya, tapi aku bahkan sudah tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?" Tao bertanya heran.

"Ya, aku sudah tidak ada. Untuk itulah aku berada di alam bawah sadarmu, Tao~" Ucapnya dengan nada jenaka.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Tao menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bahwa ucapan Edison terlalu membingungkan untuk otaknya cerna. "Dan juga aku tak mengenal siapa itu Yifan."

Edison tersenyum lembut. "Kau akan tahu jika waktunya tiba, Huang Zi Tao."

Sebuah kabut berwarna putih pekat menghalangi wujud Edison di mata Tao. Tao mencoba mengibas-ngibaskan kabut itu. Tapi kabut itu tak mau pergi dan semakin lama semakin berwarna gelap hingga membuat pandangan Tao terlahap oleh kegelapan.

.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya dari tidur lelapnya. Ia bangun sembari memegang keningnya karena merasa kepalanya begitu sakit. Matanya memandang ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu malam lewat dua puluh tiga menit.

"Mimpi itu lagi…"

Tao menyibak selimut yang dipakainya, menapakkan kaki ke lantai keramik yang bersuhu dingin. Seketika membuat Tao mendesis merasakan dinginnya. Ia terpaksa melaluinya untuk menuju dapur, karena ia merasa kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Ia mengambil gelas dan juga air di dalam lemari pendingin. Dengan ia menuangkan air itu ke dalam gelas dan menghabiskannya hingga tandas tak bersisa. Seketika itu juga kerongkongannya merasa lega luar biasa.

Tao tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi hingga memutuskan untuk kembali tidur karena sakit kepalanya yang masih terasa. Belum lagi jika pagi hari nanti ia harus kembali bersekolah.

…

_**Never Leave You**_

…

"Pada bab sistem anatomi manusia kali ini, aku ingin kalian belajar secara berkelompok. Aku berikan waktu selama setengah jam saja untuk mempelajarinya, dan setelah itu kalian harus melakukan presentasi di depan kelas. _Araseo_?"

"Ne, _Saem_." Jawab semua murid serempak.

"Aku akan membagi kelompok kalian dengan berjumlah tiga orang dalam setiap kelompok. Kalian harus mendengarkannya baik."

Terdengar keluhan dan protesan kecewa yang dilayangkan oleh sebagian murid. Mereka ingin satu kelompok dengan teman-teman mereka sendiri karena sudah merasa begitu nyaman dalam bekerja sama. Jika _seonsaenim_ mereka membaginya, sudah dipastikan mereka akan dipisah.

Sebagian murid sudah mendapatkan kelompoknya sendiri. Mereka menarik beberapa meja dan juga kursi agar membentuk sebuah kelompok belajar dan juga memulainya, karena keterbatasan waktu yang diberikan hanya setengah jam saja.

"Kelompok selanjutnya—" Seonsaenim itu mulai melihat buku absen di tangannya, untuk memilih beberapa nama untuk dijadikan satu kelompok, "Huang Zi Tao-_sshi_."

Tao mengangkat namanya. Ia berharap teman satu kelompoknya bukanlah seseorang yang begitu membenci dirinya. Oh, Tao lupa jika hampir seluruh murid di kelas ini membenci. Ia mendesah pelan. Belajar kelompok adalah salah satu kegiatan yang dibencinya saat ini.

"Kim Joon Myun-_sshi_." Suho pun mengangkat tangannya.

Kali ini Tao mendesah lega. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya ketua kelas mereka bisa diajak bekerja sama. Mungkin saja Tao akan jadi pesuruh orang itu mengingat sosok Suho adalah sosok yang perfeksionis. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang dirinya dicibir oleh orang lain.

"Lalu—" _Seonsaenim_ tampak kebingungan dalam memilih nama. Ia berulang kali membolak balik lembar absensi itu di tangannya. "—ah, Zhang Yi Xing-_sshi_."

Tao harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan bahwa setidaknya dia diberikan satu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan keberuntungan. Tao menoleh pada Lay yang duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum pada pemuda. "Kita satu kelompok, _Ge_."

Lay mengangguk. "Ya, aku lebih senang jika satu kelompok denganmu dibandingkan ketua kelas itu. Jika boleh berdua saja, aku ingin berdua denganmu."

Tao mengernyit saat mendengar perkataan Lay. Jika ditelusuri dari awal pertemuan mereka, Tao ingat bahwa hubungan keduanya tidaklah bagus. "Kenapa?"

"Karena—"

"Maaf jika aku memotong pembicaraan kalian berdua." Suho berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan membawa dua paket buku _sains_ dan satu buat buku tulis di tangan kirinya. Tak lupa juga satu buah _bolpoint_ di tangan kanannya. "Kita sudah bisa belajar secara kelompok sampai setengah jam nanti. Jadi, aku berharap kita bisa bekerja sama. Tak keberatan jika aku duduk di sini?"

"Silakan, _Hyung_." Tao mulai mempersiapkan beberapa buku yang akan mereka bahas ke depannya. Mereka harus menguasai bab ini jika ingin mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. "Kau begitu—"

"Tao." Lay memotong perkataannya. Ia mendekatkan kursinya pada pemuda berambut perak itu. "Aku masih tergolong murid baru. Jika tidak keberatan, kau bisa jelaskan sedikit padaku mengenai bab ini?"

Tao tentu mengerti. Hampir satu bulan Lay menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini. Tidak mudah bagi Lay untuk memahami semua mata pelajaran di sini dalam waktu yang singkat. "Tentu, _Ge_."

Tao menggeser bukunya ke tengah-tengah di antara mereka agar mudah bagi Tao untuk menjelaskannya. Meskipun Lay sudah memiliki bukunya sendiri. "Gambar ini menunjukkan bahwa mengenai diagram anatomi manusia. Tentu _gege_ mengenal bagian apa-apa saja pada tubuh ini." Tao menunjukkan sebuah gambar tubuh manusia yang masih utuh. "Kurasa _gege_ tidak akan kesulitan memahami bagian tubuh ini."

Lay mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengerti."

"Lalu selanjutnya adalah proses pencernaan." Tao mulai menjelaskan alur-alur bagaimana awal mula makanan itu masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia hingga proses pencernaan.

"Jika manusia tidak makan—" ucap Lay, "—apakah mereka akan mati?"

"Tentu saja." Kali ini Suho yang menjawab. Ia merasa jengkel karena ia merasa diacuhkan oleh kedua orang di depannya ini. "Tak ada makanan, maka tubuhmu kehilangan asupan. Nutrisi yang dihasilkan oleh makanan tidak akan menyerap ke tubuhmu, hingga kau akan kelaparan, tubuhmu mengurus dan kemudian mati."

Tao mengangguk. "Ya, apa yang dikatakan Suho-_hyung_ benar, _Ge_."

"Hee…" Lay menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Manusia memang menarik. Kurasa aku akan segera mati karena aku sudah tidak makan dalam waktu yang lama."

Tao begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan Lay. "_Gege_! Kau harus makan kalau begitu!"

Lay menolehkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi khawatir Tao yang begitu menggelikan di matanya.

"Gege_, jika kau tidak mau 'makan' maka aku tidak akan berteman denganmu lagi. Kau harus makan! Kau sudah menyembuhkan ayah dan ibuku yang terluka karena para pemburu _vampire_ itu. Kau harus makan, aku tidak mau tahu."_

Sekelebat ingatan itu membuat bibirnya mengulas senyum. "Aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku—" Lay menyeringai pada Suho, yang membuat pemuda itu berdecih, "—'makan'."

"Hah… kau membuatku kaget saja, _Ge_." Tao membalik ke lembaran selanjutnya. "Ini adalah sistem peredaran darah." Tao menjelaskan tentang sistem kardiovaskular dan juga sirkulasi yang membuat Lay mengangguk faham dengan cepat. Peredaran darah dari jantung menuju ke seluruh tubuh melalui pembuluh-pembuluh darah. "_Gege_ mengerti?"

"Aku menyukai darah." Lay berucap tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua orang di sekitarnya menghentikan kegiatannya dalam membaca buku _sains_ dan beralih menatapnya terkejut. "Darah babi yang dicampur dengan sosis dan daging sapi. Tak lupa di tambah dengan bihun. Jajangmyeon dan kimchi juga adalah makanan kesukaanku."

Tao menepuk kedua tangan, paham dengan perkataan Lay. "Ah, maksud gege Sundae? Aku juga menyukainya! _Gege_ tahu? Nenekku sangat pandai membuat masakan Korea meskipun beliau berdarah China asli. _Gege_ harus mencobanya. Nenekku juga sangat pandai membuat Sundae!" Tao menjelaskannya dengan berbinar-binar. Ia sangat mencintai dan mengagumi neneknya. Karena hanya neneknya lah yang ia punya saat ini di Korea Selatan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm-hmm." Tao mengangguk semangat. Ia memegang perutnya. "Tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar jika berbicara soal makanan. Saking lezatnya masakan nenekku, aku hampir tidak pernah mencicipi jajanan Korea di pinggir jalan. Makanan buatan nenek seribu—ah tidak sepuluh ribu lebih menggiurkan!"

Lay terkekeh mendengar penuturan Tao yang membuatnya terkenang akan sosok Edison Huang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Sifat anak itu, gaya berbicaranya, bahkan kepedulian terhadapnya juga begitu mirip. Membuat Lay tak tahan untuk mengusak helai keperakkan itu yang membuat Tao protes akan tindakannya. Tak lupa Lay juga mencubit pipi Tao dengan gemas. "Kalau begitu izinkan aku menginap di tempat nenekmu malam ini."

Tao mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Ia meringis merasakan cubit Lay yang cukup terbilang kencang itu. Ia tak yakin bekas merah di pipinya akan menghilang begitu saja dengan cepat. Dengan ini mau tak mau ia harus mengadakan presentasi dengan pipi yang memerah. "Apa? Tidak-tidak. Aku tak mau gege menginap di rumahku. Tidak mau."

Lay menyeringai. "Oh, siapa tadi yang menyuruhku untuk mencicipi Sundae buatan neneknya, hmm?" Ia kembali mencubit pipi Tao. "Kalau kau tidak mau memperbolehkanku, akan kubuat pipi ini melar hingga seperti wujud nenekmu."

"_Hehe_ (_gege_), henihan (hentikan). Iha iha (Iya iya), _hehe_ oleh mehinap! (_Gege_ boleh menginap!)"

Lay tersenyum riang mendengar penuturan Tao.

Sedangkan Suho yang melihat kedua orang itu tengah bercanda dengan begitu intim membuatnya mendesah kesal. Ia meletakkan _bolpoint_ miliknya ke meja dengan begitu keras hingga menghentikan candaan kedua orang itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kalian. Tapi, kita sedang belajar kelompok dan bukan untuk bermesra-mesraan."

Tao kembali menghadap bukunya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "_Joesonghamnida_." Ucapnya pelan. Ia kembali diam dan mulai membaca bukunya.

Lay pun kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia menatap Suho yang tengah serius dengan bukunya sembari menopang kembali wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Kenapa kau begitu kesal? Apa kau cemburu dengan kemesraan kami?"

"APA?" Suho melengking kaget. Akibat dari kecerobohannya itu membuat sebagian murid jadi terganggu, begitu pula dengan seonsaenim yang menolehkan kepalanya pada Suho.

"Suho-_sshi_, meskipun kau ketua kelas dan murid terpandai di kelas ini, aku harap kau tidak mengganggu konsentrasi teman-temanmu." Tegur _seonsaenim_ tersebut.

"_Joesonghamnida_, _Saem_." Ucap Suho penuh penyesal.

"Ya sudah, kalian kembali belajar. Presentasi akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi."

Lay hanya tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana murid terpandai itu tengah ditegur yang pasti akan menimbulkan rasa malu bagi sang ketua kelas. Suho mengabaikannya saja karena percuma, Lay begitu licik untuk mempermainkannya. Lebih baik fokus terhadap pelajaran lebih baik ketimbang melawan si _vampire_ yang masih saja terus tersenyum kepadanya.

…

**TBC**

…

Sorry lama buat update. Soalnya sibuk ngurus akun sebelah buat apdet fanfict dan juga ngegame. Hahaha…

Sorry juga kalau ada yang luput dari pereditan macem typo dll.

Hope you like it. Review~


End file.
